


Though the stars shine bright with blood

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard Benny, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Villain Castiel, Wizard Castiel, he has eyeliner and kind of looks like David Tennant in fright night, middle ages but not, normal guy dean, punk gothish looking castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Castiel Novak was not born normal. On the day of his birth the world had quaked violently and in the child's eye was a birthmark that the king and queen feared was a sign of their demise. In fear they had the baby taken away, far away from the castle to the forbidden woods and ordered the baby be left in the woods to die, covering up what they had done. They bought a baby boy from a young maid who worked in the castle, claiming it as their blood son. They however did not expect someone to find the child and show mercy on him. </p><p>Years later the abandoned prince knows of the dark secret his parents, and their abandonment. In anger and the need for revenge he and his group becomes a terror to the village, burning it down, looting, and giving a sickness to villagers leaving them under his control. When an opportunity strikes to hold captive the false prince comes up, they both underestimate the power they have over the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risk

  
  


**The Castle: Many years ago**

  


"Push!" The king begged as the queen screamed in pain, she gripped his hand as she panted weakly. This baby inside of her was the fourth pregnancy, but all were stillborn. She could only pray this one had life, as she pushed, the maids scattering about as the healer helped her through the birth.

 

"Its dead...I know it." The queen sobbed weakly, she had given up, she was scared the baby had passed as well. As she pushed again, the pain was excruciating, tears slid down her face as the sound of crying came from out of the last push. She collapsed weakly crying as she heard the baby cry, the healer started to clean the child as he cut the cord.

 

"It is a boy, miss." The healer smiled as the queen started to cry. Washing the baby in the bowl, before wrapping it and handing it to the queen. The queen cooed the infant as she started to calm it, the king holding his wife in happiness. It wasn't till the baby opened its eyes, the queen gasped.

 

"Healer? What is wrong with his eye?!" The healer rushed over as she examined his eye. Inside the young child's eye was a birthmark that looked like little black freckles next to a bigger mass. The healer looked panicked as she snatched the child from the Queen's hands. "H-Healer?"

 

"I'm sorry my queen. This...thing...is not a child." the healer hissed.

 

"How could you say that about your future king?!" The king stood.

 

"His eye is a omen, my king. I look into the eye and see the destruction of our world. He must be a demon." the healer spoke. She looked down at the child who cried.

 

"W-what should we do?" The king asked holding his wife in fear.

 

"Sacrifice the baby to the goddess of the earth." The healer warned. "Only death can save us from the end."

 

"No! Please! There has to be another way!" The queen begged, tears as she reached for her child, but the king grabbed the child from the healer not wanting to do this.

 

"Your kingdom will fall if the devil child lives!" the healer warned. The king paused as he looked at his son.

 

"Please... Don't do this." The queen begged but the king turned to the healer.

 

"Do what you must with it." The king looked away as the healer took the baby.

 

"MY BABY!" The queen cried sobbing harder.

 

"...we can't ...have an another failed pregnancy...the kingdom will riot..." The king breathed sadly.

 

"There is a girl...Joanna. She's a maid to your queen. She's ready to pop. Only a babe herself. Too young to raise a child. Pay her off. Take the child." The healer stated coldly."Keep the queen inside till the baby is born. Tonight, mourn the child killed by this demon."

The king moved to the queen, holding her as she sobbed loudly into the blanket she made for the baby. The healer walked the baby rushing into the forbidden woods, walking to the thickest area of the woods she set the baby on a bank of flowers, next to a river. She turned to the crying child as she glared at it.

"May death be swift for you Demon." She spat at the child before she quickly walked back through the woods.

The baby cried loudly, no warmth, no food, no human would step into these woods. The baby left alone and vulnerable to the creatures and monsters of the woods.

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**The forest: Many years ago**

 

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe we put up menacing signs around." A shorter wizard spoke walking in the forest with his mate.

 

"What would be the point?" The taller one said.

 

"I mean, would keep people out." the shorter explained.

 

"You do realize we live in the forbidden Forest?" the taller one sighed.

 

"Yeah? And?" the shorter man looked confused. The taller man sighed.

 

"What part of 'forbidden' did you not get?" the taller man explained

 

"The 'for' part." The shorter man blinked. The man groaned at the other man. "D...do you hear that?"

 

"Hear what?" the taller man asked.

 

"I hear a baby." The smaller man walked around looking for the noise.

 

"Harry, there is no baby here. Let's go!" The taller man sighed pushing up his glasses. As harry returned holding a baby, with a frown.

 

"See! I told you we need signs! A baby wandered in here, Ed!" Harry stated.

 

"Babies can't read idiot!" Ed glanced at the child who sniffed and whimpered, the two rag wearing men looked like hermit beggars with too many layers rather than powerful wizards. Ed touched the baby's hands as he took off a layer of fix skin he was wearing and slid it onto the child.

 

"He's so cold...who could leave a baby out here?" Ed asked.

 

"See, Ed! Signs!" Harry stated. Ed frowned at harry. "Exact reason right there!"

 

"You can make signs later, no matter the reason. He's coming home with us." Ed smiled as the baby wiggled in his grasp. "We should name him."

 

"HOW ABOUT CACTUS? TEA? OH! EEL?! HOW ABOUT ALL THREE?!" Harry exclaimed happily.

 

"um...Cas...tea...el...Castiel." Ed smiled. "I like it."

 

"...you do?" Harry said surprised.

 

"Yes, let's take him home." Ed walked away. "Hungry, castiel?"

____________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**The Castle: Many years ago**

"Tell me...how did you get pregnant?" The queen asked as looked at the young teen, she was no older than sixteen. Her belly swollen with life the queen was not blessed with. She cared for the depressed queen. "Incest? Rape?"

 

"Um ah...no." Joanna touched her belly, shaking her head. "I was wooed by a beautiful stranger. He used to come to the tavern my father owned, and I fell for him...my dad kicked me out once he found out but you were kind to take me in...I never saw him again."

 

"Do you regret it?" the queen asked.

 

"...no." Joanna smiled. "I lived whole lifetimes in a year...that's more than I should have if I never got pregnant."

 

"My husband approached you. Did he not?" the queen asked.

 

"Yes." She touched her belly.

 

"What was your answer?" the queen questioned.

 

"I...agreed..." Jo stated. "I...love my baby...your husband allowed me to be his or her maid, and be there to raise them...but...I think my baby deserve more than I can give... I think my baby will be happy as you as their mother..."

 

The queen looked down at her belly as Joanna took her hand and placed it on Joanna's belly.

 

"They are happy to see you..." jo continued. The queen hesitantly smiled as she felt the baby kicking as Jo whimpered in pain. "I...I think the baby's coming, my queen."

 

"Oh? Oh my goodness! Stay here!" The queen yelped out as she called for her husband. "Dick! Dick!"

__________________________________________

**The Castle: Many years ago**

Jo screamed as the queen held her hand, squeezing it as she patted her down. The young child was in so much pain, as she pushed. The king waited outside pacing. It had been a month since his child's death, he prayed that this child would be healthy. He wasn't relieved till he heard the young girls screams and a loud shrill cry from a baby. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as the queen rushed out looking at her husband.

 

"Eve?" the king spoke.

 

"A boy...the gods blessed us with a boy." Eve started to cry as she hugged her husband tightly as she led him into the delivery room, Jo held the baby softly, tears streaming down her face. He looked just like his father. She sniffed as she looked down at her son.

 

"Healer? The condition of the baby?" the king asked.

 

"Perfect my lord." She bowed.

 

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Eve asked Jo softly as she nodded wiping her tears.

 

"Take him." Jo sniffed as she looked away, the queen took the child into her hand. The baby yawned as he smacked his lips tiredly, wiggling in the Queens' arms as she started to walk away.

 

"H..his name's Dean." Jo sniffed wiping her nose still not looking at them taking the baby. "It...was his middle name."

 

"I will honor the name." The queen bowed to the servant girl as she walked to welcome the kingdom to Dean Roman, the future king of the land.

________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**The Forest: Now**

"My lord, I don't believe it's wise to go this far." The bodyguard of the young prince stated following close next to the prince on his horse. The prince was indeed naive, the land was definitely not safe enough for his free roaming, but the prince barely left the castle. He was kept deep in the castle for his safety, he did not understand the horrors outside the walls and the battles fought.

 

"Don't be such a baby." The prince smiled as his horse rode a bit faster. "What did I say about calling me, my lord?"

 

"You said 'don't do it', my lord." the bodyguard stated.

 

"Yet, you still defy me." The prince sighed.

 

"I don't believe I take orders from a child." The bodyguard smirked as did the sixteen-year-old prince.

 

"That's the spirit, Benny." Dean smiled. Benny sighed softly, the young prince was able to brighten up the whole room by his smile, yet there was someone who wished his death. Who could wish a happiness like that away?

 

"Benny..." Dean spoke. Benny pulled his horse in front of the Prince's, they had stumbled upon a village, buildings on fire, fallen villagers, silence. Dean never heard true silence before then, the silence of missing life.

 

"We must go back." Benny snapped.

 

"Back? They need help!" Dean started moving his horse towards the village at high speeds, when he got onto the main road he slowed, Benny moving his horse to catch up.

 

"W...what happened here?" Dean swallowed looking at the destruction.

 

"My lord! We must go back!" Benny grabbed his arm.

 

"Mommy! Daddy!" A child cried as he ran out of the building, looking frantically, dean and his kind heart yanked his arm back instantly got off the horse pulling the horse with him as he walked over to child sobbed loudly.

 

"Dean! Stay on the damn horse!" Benny yelled growling following close behind.

 

"Now you use my name." Dean called back as Dean touched the child's shoulder. The kid flinched. "It's okay...I'm here to help...what's your name?" The kid sniffed.

 

"Sam." The kid sniffed.

 

"Hi, Sam. I'm Dean." Dean smiled a charming smile at the kid.

 

"Like...the prince?" The kid glanced at him then the bodyguard.

 

"Exactly." He felt Benny kick him, knowing he shouldn't use the prince word so freely.

 

"...my mom and dad said the King would protect us," Sam whispered.

 

"What happened here?" Dean asked the five-year-old.

 

"Leviathan..." Sam sniffed. Benny tenses at the name.

 

"Leviathan?" Dean asked as Benny drew his sword.

 

"We must leave. Now." Benny stated on alert.

 

"He and his men came, they hurt people." Sam stated starting to cry, not noticing like Dean that the villagers had started to rise, grabbing weapons near them.

 

"Dean. Get on the damn horse!" Benny stated.

 

"They took my parents...I saw them...Leviathan touched them...he touched everyone..." sam whimpered.

 

"What's so bad about him touching them?" dean asked.

 

"DEAN!" Benny instantly gave the prince a swift kick as he pushed Dean out of the way of a blade. Dean was taken back as he saw the dead villagers, uninjured villagers coming at him slowly with weapons. Their eyes completely black, as Dean saw they were surrounding them. "GET ON THE HORSE! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!"

  


Dean snatched up Sam as he drew his sword, getting Sam on the horse first he climbed on. Benny fought them back, as Sam started to whimper.

 

"DON'T KILL MY MOMMY!" Sam screamed. Dean instantly blocked Benny from slicing the villagers.

 

"NO KILLING!" Dean yelled as he kicked a village trying to pass them.

 

"They are already dead!" Benny snapped.

 

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" Dean yelled as he booked it on his horse out of there as Benny followed pushing the men down as they went back towards the castle, once they were safe in the gates Dean held Sam close as Sam cried. "What was that?! What were they?!"

 

"Sire, it's best you forget what you saw today. I must speak to your father." Benny stated as Dean frowned watching bodyguard leaving quickly.

 

"W-what's going to happen to me?" Sam whimpered.

 

"Nothing...I'm going to protect you." Dean smiled as he lead him to the barn.

__________________________________________________

 

**The Castle:**

"Sire." Benny knelled in front of the king and queen. Who looked at him.

  
"Is everything alright with Dean?" The queen asked Benny nodded

 

"Yes my queen...but Leviathan has claimed another town..." benny spoke.

 

"Another?" The king growled.

 

"There is only one more village till he's at our gates," Benny stated as the king growled. "He's building an army of black eyed monsters."

 

"We have an army!" The king banged his hands.

 

"Our army will not fight their wives and children!" Benny yelled back as the king growled.

 

"What does he want?! What will stop this?!" The king yelled as Benny stared at him very seriously.

 

"You know what he wants. He wants the young prince." benny stated.

 

"Then let him have me." Dean stood in the doorway, holding young Sam's hand. They didn't realize he had come in, Benny looked down as the king went into a rage.

 

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY CHILD IN THE ARMS OF A DEMON!" the king snapped.

 

"Whatever reason he wants me...maybe we can make peace!" dean stated.

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dick growled.

 

"Father, People are dying!" Dean stated.

 

"LET THEM DIE THEN!" The king yelled which caused Sam to whimper.

 

"Father!" Dean cried out as his father silenced him.

 

"To your room! I shall not have another word of this!" Dick snapped. Dean picked up Sam as he stormed off into his room. "Benny keep him safe." Benny nodded his head before following.

 

A knock alerted Dean of a presence as he sighed moving to the door, arms instantly threw around him as His head maid Joanna hugged him.

 

"My prince! You're safe!" Jo beamed. Dean hugged back the older woman.

 

"I'm alright, Jo." Dean chuckled as she fussed over him, patting his hair down and cleaning his cheek. Sometimes he questioned who fussed over him more, Joanna or his own mother. She noticed the child in the room.

 

"A survivor?" Jo asked. Dean nodded.

 

"I finally got him to sleep." Dean sighed as Jo gave him a look.

 

"You got the I'm-about-to-do-something-stupid look." Jo eyed him.

 

"What look?" Dean said trying to cover it up.

 

"I know that look. You got that from your father. You can never hide your emotions from me." jo stated.

 

"I was starting to think my dad and I had nothing in common." Dean shrugged, talking about the king. Jo looked at him sadly as he sat down.

 

"What are you planning, mouse?" She sat next to him.

 

"This...Leviathan.... He won't stop...till he has me...so...I was going to go to him...tonight. Stop this. Try to make peace...I had no idea people were dying to protect me." dean explained.

 

"What if he wants you dead?" jo asked with worry.

 

"Either way this stops." Dean held himself, as Jo softly stared at him. Dean had too much of her in him.

 

"Do you know why I call you mouse?" She pulled him close as he shook his head no. "Because the smallest little creature tends to have the smallest kindest voice but the biggest heart." Dean softly hugged her as she ruffled his hair.

 

"There's no point in trying to stop you is there?" Jo sighed.

 

"Nope." Dean chuckled as Jo hugged him.

 

"Do what your heart believes is right, it will never steer you wrong." She kissed his forehead.

 

"I want to go with you," Sam stated sitting up.

 

"It's dangerous," Dean stated.

 

"Someone needs to protect you like you protected me." Sam crawled in Dean's lap as the door opened and Benny walked in.

 

"That's where I come in." Benny sighed. "Your father told me to keep you safe, either way, you're in danger....better to die fighting right?" Dean smiled as he stood.

 

"Alright. We leave tonight." Dean stated.

 

Later that night Benny held their horses by the reins as he waited out of the gate for Dean and the small boy. Dean held Sam as he snuck out past the gates, knowing if he was caught the kingdom would be doomed. He ran over to Benny who gave him the reins, Dean dressed in a cloak was the best way to get them there, which was what Benny had provided.

 

"Do you know the way?" dean asked.

 

"Once we get to the forbidden forest, I will explain from there. It's not safe here." He stated as he started to ride off, Dean following close behind.

 

___________________________________________________

  


**The Forest:**

 

After a day's ride, Sam slept carefully in Dean's arms, as Dean followed carefully behind looking around at the world he never saw before. His white cloak flowed with the wind as he pulled the sleeping five-year-old.

 

"We are almost there," Benny stated.

 

"Benny what is our plan." dean asked.

 

"The forbidden forest is a dangerous place, but magical. The leviathan has a castle in the forest. If he allows us to him, we will find it." benny explained.

 

"Allows us to it..." Dean breathed as he repeated.

 

"With you, I'm sure he will," Benny stated his horse's tail swayed.

 

"How do you know so much about the forest?" dean asked.

 

"I grew up at the border," Benny stated. "A town called Pieers."

 

"Really?" dean asked. Benny nodded.

 

"Its gone now." benny whispered. Dean looked at him sadly, not needing to ask how. As they neared the forest Dean's hair stood on end, shivering as they stood at the entrance

 

"Last chance to turn back." Benny warned as Dean swallowed his fear and walked his horse in feeling a intense thickness to the air as he walked, Benny following closely behind.

______________________________________________________

**The dark Castle:**

Men in the castle feasted and laughed loudly as they celebrated in the dining room, the king of the dark castle sat watching uninterested as men fondled the servants, partied with them and ate, his head resting on his chin as his pinky moved in response to something, causing him to sit up. He looked over his shoulder as though sensing something, a big smirk appearing on his face as he stood and the men silenced.

 

"Clean this place up. We have company." The dark prince stood walking out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**The Mountains:**

"How much farther, Benny?" Dean shivered as he gave Sam his extra layers, the only thing keeping dean warm was the cloak which he still had Sam underneath.

 

"The snow means we are close," Benny stated.

 

"Dean, it's cold." Sam whimpered as Dean touched him softly trying to keep him warm. The horse whined as Dean panted the black and white Clydesdale.

 

"A little farther, Impala." Dean breathed as Benny turned.

 

"It's at the top." Benny said. "Keep up." Dean nodded as he tried to speed up. When the castle came into view Dean looked up at the black castle, a large stone wall surrounded it, though it wasn't really needed since the trip here was a crazy mess. As soon as they got to the top, the gate was closed, everything honestly looked abandoned, vines grew along the sides.

 

"Are we in the right place?" Dean asked as though everyone owned a fucking castle.

When the gates opened by themselves, Dean took a deep breath. Wondering if he fully understood what he was doing, as Benny watched him. Feeling Sam shiver against his own shivering body, Dean bravely entered the castle gate, the gates closed behind Benny as they rode to the steps.

 

Benny got off his horse first, helping Dean holding Sam off the horse. Dean felt Benny's hand wrap around his waist as he brought him inside the doors opening for them as Dean shivered roughly, thought he wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion, the cold or fear as Dean fell to his knees.

 

"Well well." A man smirked standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing.

He wore a black tank top shirt, with tight black pants. Rings on all his fingers, his medium black hair had a beaded purple strain, and his boots were black as well.

 

"If it isn't Dean Roman." The man started down the stairs to the second flats platform of the stairs as Benny pulled a sword. "Now now. Is that anyway to treat your host." He waved his hand as a fireplace lit up next to them just a bit away.

 

"B-Benny. Take Sam to the fire." Dean shivered holding the cloak to his body. Benny hesitated but the condition of the child was a bit serious. He took Sam as he carried him to the fire, as the dark prince continued down the stairs. Smirking at the condition of his prize, he knelled down.

 

"Never thought I'd see you up close." The dark prince grabbed Dean's chin roughly, as he looked at him. Dean whimpered as he stared into the man's eyes, the man examined the young boys face, freckles, eyes, lips, and hair. "You're cold."

 

The dark prince breathed as Dean felt warmth start to come from the boys touch. He was just a boy. Dean thought as his eyes fluttered close from exhaustion. He collapsed into the dark princes arms, as a sword landed on the dark princes throat.

 

"Calm yourself. See his chest? He still lives. He passed out from exhaustion. I'll show you to your rooms." The dark prince picked up Dean who laid motionless in his arms as he walked him up the stairs, Benny followed cautiously with Sam in his arms.

________________________________________________________

  
  


**The Dark Castle:**

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he sat up gasping, he looked around the room. Sam slept next to him in the big bed, Benny rested in front of the door. Knowing he'd be woken up if anyone tried to enter.

 

"Dean?" Sam spoke.

 

"Sammy! You're okay!" Dean instantly scooped up the child squishing him close.

 

"Can't...breathe?" Sam coughed as Dean pulled back.

 

"You're awake." Benny stood.

 

"How long was I out?" Dean asked.

 

"A day." Benny walked over. "You feeling okay?"

 

"Yeah." Dean rubbed his neck. "Never felt better."

 

"The dark one wanted to see you when you woke." Benny told him, and pointed to the closet. "Said help yourself to the closet. Said its magical and stores clothes for all of us since I refused to leave your side."

 

Dean stood and nodded, moving to the closet. The clothes were all actually beautiful, Dean touched the royal blue prince attire. As he watched Benny respectfully turn around, and Sam ran over.

 

"I want to wear this!" Sam picked out a puffy shirt and pants as Dean smiled going to help Sam first.

 

Once they were ready, Dean walked towards the dining room, the men were eating like pigs, tossing wine and food. The room quieted as Dean entered, dean took a pause at the entrance walking in as the men watched him. The dark one sat up with a smile, as he relaxed back into his chair.

 

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes." The men chuckle, as Dean gets to the steps of the king's chair and surprises everyone as he bows respectfully.

 

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, my king," Dean spoke.

 

"Its...." The dark prince was taken back by his respect, he blushed looking away. "...fine...it's whatever."

 

The slightly older prince snapped his fingers as a table appeared in front of him as well as another throne chair.

 

"Come sit, we have plenty to discuss." The dark prince stated. Dean was taken back as he walked up the stairs his shoes were the only noise he heard as he sat in the throne chair next to him.

 

"My...friends?" Dean questioned as castiel waved a hand not too far away that was a small child's chair and a bigger chair.

 

"Dean-" Benny called to him.

 

"It's okay." Dean nodded as hesitantly his friends sat at the table.

 

"Tell me, Dean. What would you like to eat?" the dark prince asked.

 

"Anything, my king." Dean looked down as dark prince turned his body to Dean his attention to him.

 

"Tell me. I can do anything." The dark prince waved his hand as food appeared in front of them, he was sort of insulted by Dean not testing his power. "I can give you anything you want." He wanted to show him how powerful he was.

 

"...your name," Dean stated looking in his eyes.

 

"I-...what?" The dark prince was taken back.

 

"I want to know your name..." Dean repeated.

 

"...its... Castiel." Castiel started growing quite, Dean smiled softly before he started to eat and for some reason, Castiel couldn't take his eyes off him.

The noise returned to the room, once Dean and castiel had their fill they were talking and eating, castiel and Dean sat having a conversation. Benny watched carefully at the two kids who could be friends in another life, who sat completely engaged in their conversation and Benny couldn't help but relax.

 

"No way." Castiel laughed talking to Dean.

 

"I was so embarrassed I forgot the drill. I was standing there in my underwear." Dean choked out.

 

"I'm sorry." castiel laughed.

 

"Yeah...sorry I must be boring you. When I get nervous I just ramble about embarrassing things I did." Dean explained.

 

"I make you nervous?" Castiel stated.

 

"Yeah...your very...intimidating." Dean nodded as castiel smiled as he watched dean bite his lips nervously and look down.

 

"Why are you here, Dean?" Castiel asked the question he wanted to ask all night.

 

"I...I want to stop the war..."  Dean stated. Castiel frowned.

 

"There is no stopping this war-" castiel scoffed.

 

"You are killing innocent people!" Dean stood angrily causing the room to quiet.

 

"People die that's what they do-" Castiel snapped.

 

"You sound just like my father!" Dean growled causing castiel to stand as well growling. The room coward except for Dean and Benny, Benny stood his hand on his sword.

 

"Never say that again!" Castiel growled his eyes black as things started to float in the room from his power.

 

"Then be reasonable! What will make you stop this stupid fucking war?!" Dean snapped.

"Fine! You know what will make me stop this bloody war?! I want you to be my prisoner for the rest of your bloody puny human life! I want your tears from never seeing your family again to be heard from all the way down there! Happy?!" Castiel growled totally surprised by a small crack of a voice from Dean as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Okay..." Dean breathed. Castiel's eyes returned to normal as thing fell to the floor in surprise.

 

"..w-...what?" Castiel was completely taken back.

 

"I'll stay here as your prisoner for the rest of my life...as long as you stop hurting and killing people..." Dean's tears slid down his face. "Deal?"

 

"Deals are sealed with kisses, sweetheart." Castiel said scoffing as he didn't expect Dean to grab his face bringing castiel's face to his.

 

When his lips hit Dean's, his heart raced pounding roughly into His chest, dean never kissed for a deal before and didn't realize these were quick things. Castiel stood surprised as he slowly hesitantly kissed Dean back.

 

His hands finding the Prince's waist, he closed his eyes, kissing him back a bit harder. The younger prince returned the roughness, innocently as he moved to pulled Dean closer when a sword tip touched his throat as Castiel pulled back with a sigh, giving a annoyed sighed and smile at Benny.

 

"Aren't deal kisses a few seconds?" Benny growled. Dean went wide eyed blushing in embarrassment.

 

"Not my fault, sweetheart wanted more-" castiel turned to instantly receive a punch from Dean knocking castiel on his ass.

 

"T-that was...you asshole!" Dean turned storming out, as castiel rubbed his cheek.

 

"What was THAT about?" Castiel snapped.

 

"The prince is more...innocent than you." Benny frowned.

 

"Wait are you saying that was his first kiss?" Castiel scoffed yelling at Dean who was almost out the door. "You're welcome!" Benny growled.

 

"You are a coward. Only cowards hurt people who surrender." Benny stormed off follow Dean as castiel pouted.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

 

"You are such a child sometimes." A voice spoke. Castiel turned seeing his friend Balthazar standing next to him.

 

"He's the child." Castiel scoffed leaning back in the chair.

 

"The hot one is right you know." Balthazar sat next to him stealing an apple from the table as he sat in the chair putting his teeth on the table. "The young prince being here can either be a pain for all of us, or actually be fun. You guys actually seemed to be having a good time for a moment."

 

"Just a moment." Castiel mumbled as he frowned. "Go back to being a crow." Castiel waved him away.

 

"So rude." Balthazar scoffed as he started walking away. "Hot one should be getting undressed for bed anyways." He winked at castiel groaned.

 

"Pervert...." He rolled his eyes and paused. "Wait, don't they share a room?! Hey! Don't watch the prince!"

_____________________________________________________

**Prince Dean’s POV:**

"He's a monster!" Dean growled tossed his jacket off angry. "That was my first kiss! I kissed him as a self sacrifice and he took advantage!"

 

"He was very immature." benny stated.

 

"Very!" Dean scoffed, as he paused. "You know what? I'm not going to let him ruin my week. Tomorrow I'm going to explore the castle." Benny nodded sitting on the couch looking through a book. "You know you're pretty relaxed now."

 

"If teenage hormones are my biggest threat here, I think we are in the clear." benny hummed.

 

"What's that mean?" Dean scoffed.

 

"You kissed him back." Benny stated as Dean forced his book closed.

 

"Why did you defend my honor if it was nothing?!" dean asked.

 

"Because I was worried you wouldn't stop." Benny chuckled.

 

"He just told Me I can never leave the castle!" Dean frowned. "Why would I be in love with my kidnapper?!"

 

"Sex is sex Dean. Love is only a small factor and it doesn't need to be involved. Both your hormones are out of whack and crazy." Benny stated. Dean went red, as he growled and went to bed blowing out the candle, Sam already snuggling close to him.

 

"Goodnight!" Dean yelled, Benny groaned in the darkness since he could no longer read and went to sleep at the door.

___________________________________________________

**Castiel’s POV:** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

Dean wore a thick cloak, ear muffs and boots as he walked outside in the yard reading as he walked. Sam stood trying to make a snowman, as Benny sat on the stone railing watching Dean as he balanced on the stone railing thick enough that he would fall.

 

Castiel stood at his railing looking at the group covered head to toe and there castiel was wearing a tank top and jeans. Unfazed by the cold, he just watched Dean as he walked back and forth reading out loud to Benny and Sam.

 

"Where did he get the book?" Castiel frowned curiously.

 

"Must have brought it with him." Balthazar shrugged from inside. "God knows you don't read. I'd die in surprise seeing a book in your hands." Castiel waved his hands as a pillow floated smacking Balthazar in the head as Balthazar laughed. "For someone who doesn't care, you seem to care a lot about your prisoner."

 

"What? I'm just curious what I would have been like if my parents raised me." Castiel eyed the boy.

 

"Sure." Balthazar rolled his eyes not believing him. "You could start with flowers or a apology." Castiel frowned as he turned to Dean.

________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Prince Dean’s POV:**

"Though my heart, forever crusted in the earth, went forever unraveled by the tides of the waves of sand." Dean smiled softly closing the book as he sat next to Benny.

 

"Finished?" Benny asked.

 

"I did..." Dean handed him the book.

 

"What did you think?" Benny thumbed the pages.

 

"I thought...the character...was sad." Dean looked down. "I know its a book about forgiveness and moving on...but the quote at the end...after his wife left him and his daughter died...I just...think forgiveness and moving on doesn't mean you're not sad anymore."

 

"Then I think you've understand the book." Benny softly handed it back as Dean smiled.

"Roman." Dean looked up seeing Castiel at the door of the castle. "I need you, just for a moment."

 

"I'll be right back." Dean stated getting up walking towards castiel. "My lord." Dean bowed.

 

"You don't have to do that...call me castiel." Castiel blushed as Dean blinked at him.

 

"Did you need something?" Dean asked.

 

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday... It was rude of me." Castiel blushed, Dean smiled softly blushing a bit.

 

"It's... Okay...I'm actually surprised you apologize." Dean shrugged,

 

"I know its very-" Castiel started, then they spoke at the same time. "-weak."

 

"-human." Dean finished. They stood awkwardly as Dean cleared his throat and awkwardly held out his book to Castiel. "He...here...it's a good book....maybe you wanted a go." Castiel awkwardly took it unsure what to say.

 

"T...thanks." Castiel blushed as Dean smiled. "I...I noticed you guys didn't eat breakfast this morning."

 

"Y..yeah, I was angry still...it was stupid..." Dean blushed scratching the back of his head.

 

"If you're hungry...i-i could.." Castiel waved his hand awkwardly as Dean nodded.

 

"That would be great..." Dean stated as he waved Benny and Sam over, as Castiel cleared his throat as he walked him towards the dining room.

 

It was quiet with Castiel's men not there as Dean sat at the throne chair next to castiel. Castiel waved his hands, and food appeared in front of them.

 

"Can...I ask you a question?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

 

"Yeah?" Castiel asked.

 

"What's your last name?" Dean asked.

 

"I...don't have one...why do you ask?" Castiel looked confused.

 

"I noticed you call me Roman...I think its only fair I got to call you by your last name." Dean explained.

 

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Castiel asked.

 

"Lord awesome?" Dean stated very seriously. Castiel almost did a spit take causing Dean to laugh.

 

"Um. No." Castiel scoffed.

 

"Dean, then." Dean stated. Castiel smiled as he nodded.

 

"Okay...Dean." Castiel stated as they headed into the castle.

_______________

**Castiel’s POV:**

Castiel was getting ready, it seemed common every morning for Castiel to pick up Dean in the morning to start their day together. It had been five and a half months since Dean started living here, and castiel was...use to his presence. He even found himself making improvements to the castle for Dean.

 

First he made two new bedrooms next to Dean's. One for Sam and Benny, Benny was less threatened by castiel. He still followed Dean around, just less seriously. He kept good distance, usually did other things like read or talk to Sam. He no longer kept his hand on the sword, Dean was also starting to get more comfortable here.

 

Castiel found himself finding Dean exploring the castle, looking at anything he could pick up. A small statue, pictures, even the couches and wallpaper, castle was sure he had explored every room in the house at least once. Castiel was sure Dean was trying to keep himself busy when castiel couldn't occupy him.

 

Castiel could tell dean was looking for books, but castiel never bothered with them so never added a library to the building. So far, the king and queen still didn't give up, they sent soldiers into the forest to find Dean, they sent out Bounty hunters for castiel, they also hired anyone they could to get through the forest. Castiel wish they would give up.

 

"Is it always so cold here?" Dean asked drawing Castiel's attention.

 

"Yeah, winter helps keep people out." Castiel stated as Dean stared out of the window sadly.

 

"I think it would look beautiful in the spring." Dean sighed.

 

"What would?" Castiel asked.

 

"The castle." Dean smiled sadly, castiel frowned. "It could be nice to have a party out in the yard, see the flowers, tend a garden...sorry just forget it."

 

He shook his head, as castiel watched Dean look at the men eat loudly and piggish, which he gave a disgusting face, even castiel ate a bit uncivilized which he suddenly felt insecure about. Started to eat a bit more respectfully.

 

"Hey, dean? Can I show you something?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded standing as he followed Castiel. They walked down a hall Dean never seen before.

 

"This use to be a wall." Dean looked at it amazed.

 

"Yep." Castiel stated as he smiled Dean following behind looking at the new statues and pictures in happiness, knowing he will have new things to examine. When they got down to the hall, there stood one door. "Open it."

 

Dean looked questionably, before opening it. Walking in a white room was what he was welcomed to. Castiel followed him, closing the door behind them.

 

"What is this?" Dean asked.

 

"This room...I made out of the purest magic for you.." Castiel explained. Dean blushed looking at it. "You see this room will be anything you want it to be. A library." Castiel stated as the room suddenly looked like a library, as Dean gasped.

 

"A cliff." Castiel continued, Dean yelped starting to fall off the edge but castiel yanked him back from the cliff. Chest to chest, dean blushed as castiel took his hand.

 

"A ballroom." He twirled Dean as Dean laughed having a good time music playing as he let castiel lead since Dean couldn't dance to save his life. When twirled too hard and slammed into Castiel's chest Dean started laughing his apology, not realizing how extremely close I've gotten as he touched his chest.

 

"I'm sorry...I hope I didn't hurt you." Dean blushed, Dean noticed castiel looking at him, it was...different then he had before. He suddenly felt nervous as he backed up a step instantly hitting the wall. "O-oh hello wall."

 

Dean blushed deep red as he looked up castiel reclaimed the step, as Dean bit his lip nervously, he hasn't realized he stop breathing as Castiel's hand slid against his cheek the touch slid a shiver down his spine as dean let out the breath he was holding. He stared into Castiel's eyes, castiel noticed he had been doing that lately.

 

"You... Keep staring into my eye does it scare you?" Castiel asked looking away. "People say you stare at it too long,you'll go insane."

 

"No, that's not it at all...I...just think it's beautiful is all...when I look into your eye...I see stars." Dean looked up as he said it, castiel found himself looking up. He noticed they were standing now 'outside', stars shined brightly overhead as Dean smiled up at the stars.

 

The boy castiel hated his whole life looked into Castiel's eye and saw stars?

 

Castiel turned watching Dean admire the stars, as Castiel moved closer. Dean broke his gaze to look as Castiel who leaned down softly capturing Dean's lips once again. One hand cupping Dean's face, as Dean closed his eyes kissing back, his hands gripping Castiel's tank top style top.

 

Castiel kissed him a bit harder as he licked the inexperienced teen's lip who opened his mouth understanding as castiel pushed harder against him. Dean whimpered at their tongues, as Dean fumbled on where to keep his hands.

 

Soon castiel just pinned the young Prince's hands over his head to solve the problem, breaking the kiss, he moved to lick and suck at Dean's neck as Dean panted trying to catch his breath. Dean lulled his head to the side exposing his neck to castiel, which castiel marked happily with kisses and hickeys, as he felt castiel press against him.

 

"C-Cas...I can't..." Dean panted not wanting to stop, but his morals were telling him to, he grew up knowing sex was for procreation, sex was for marriage. Castiel pulled back softly as he panted looking at Dean.

 

"Do you want to stop?" Castiel asked not wanting to pressure him.

 

"N..no." Dean confessed as he felt Castiel lean into his neck kissing him again. "S-sex is for marriage...procreation...not for fun!" Castiel nipped at Dean's neck as he moaned.

 

"For once Dean, do what you want. Be a bad boy for once if that's what you want. If you don't want to be can stop now." Castiel chuckled as Dean frowned thinking about it as he looked away.

 

"...before I decide..." Dean looked at him in the eyes. "Why...are you doing this?"

 

Castiel almost chuckled, because I like you. But he paused, dean wasnt asking about why castiel wanted to sleep with him. He was asking why he did all this, why did he want Dean roman, why did he raid towns.

 

"Dean..." Castiel looked down. "I-i can't..."

 

"For once, do what you want. Be a good boy for once." Dean whispered as Castiel chuckled softly kissing Dean's hand. He watched Dean watch him curiously as he softly brushed His hands against his face. Dean leaned into his hand, how much this boy had an effect on him, but Castiel wasn't ready to tell Dean.

 

"What spell did you put on me?" Castiel mumbled against his lips as he kissed Dean repeatedly.

 

"I was about to ask you that." Dean breathed as they kissed roughly against the wall, but that was how far it was going to go but they were both okay with that.

_____________

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

"Remember, no one say the " b" word." Balthazar whispered to the men, Castiel's birthday was today. It had been a month since Dean first started their make out sessions trying to keep secret about it, though everyone still had some idea something was off between the two.

 

They tried to keep their hands off each other to keep appearances but once they were alone, Castiel pull him into his lap and Dean would be a mess in his arms. Dean felt terrible about it too, he felt like he was betraying Sam... His parents were possessed by Castiel's power. Castiel had explained that as long as they weren't dead, they were still alive though he changed the subject once dean brought up letting them go.

 

Today however, castiel became an angry mess of emotions, no one wanted to be In the way of him but luckily castiel usually locked himself in his room.

 

"What b word?" Dean asked holding a book as the men jumped.

 

"Dean?! What are you doing here?!" Balthazar yelped.

 

"Going to see castiel." Dean explained. He said leaning to look at Castiel's bedroom door.

 

"Not today, sweetheart." Balthazar laughed nervously.

 

"Why not?" Dean asked.

 

"Its his birth-oouh!" The guard got hit in the stomach by Balthazar.

 

"It's Castiel's birthday?" Dean beamed.

 

"SH!" the men hissed.

 

"What's wrong with birthdays?" Dean laughed.

 

"...you're going to have to ask castiel...tomorrow!" Balthazar pulled Dean away. Dean tried to break free but Balthazar was strong.

 

"W-wait!" Dean yelled as he found himself shoved into his room. Dean knew they were going to try to keep him away from castiel, dean looked out the door and frowned at the guard Balthazar. Though that was easily solved.

 

Benny was practicing sword fighting in the yard when a falling shoe caught his attention. He frowned as Dean waved him up. Benny came up with Sam, as Sam walked into the room.

 

"Hey Balthazar." Benny asked as he noticed Dean peer his head out telling him to keep distracting Balthazar.

 

"Benny! Hi!" Balthazar blushed, as he licked his lips.

 

Benny kept focused on Dean, which after a few minutes of conversation Balthazar went to turn over his shoulder to see what he was looking at which was Dean and Sam almost around the corner. Benny grabbed Balthazar grabbing his attention as he kissed him hard. When Dean and Sam were gone he pulled back and fixed himself.

 

"That was...nice seeing you." Benny blushed walking away as Balthazar blushed.

 

"Y..yeah..." Balthazar spoke watching him go with longing.

 

"Okay Sam. You know what to do." Dean whispered.

 

Sam instantly rounded the corner fake crying which all the guards went to comfort the child as Dean snuck into castiel room closing the door silently. He yelped when knifes flew at his head, he ducked as castiel sat up from bed at the strange yelp that wasn't Balthazar.

 

"Dean?" Castiel asked confused.

 

"H-hi." Dean waved as he hesitantly walked over and happily sat on the bed when he saw castiel would kill him.

 

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

 

"I want to see you." Dean stated straddling castiel as he pulled him into a soft kiss. Castiel kissed back softly holding Dean's hips, as he fell back into the bed with Dean.

 

"Today's not a good day." Castiel mumbled as Dean licked and sucked Castiel's neck as Castiel moaned annoyed because he was trying to be upset today.

 

"Today's a great day." Dean mumbled. "Birthday's aren't a day to spend alone." Castiel sat up.

 

"Who told you?" Castiel asked upset.

 

"I overheard...what's the big deal?" Dean laughed.

 

"Birthdays are horrible." Castiel got off the bed. "Especially mine."

 

"Its beautiful, so what you're getting older? You were born to kiss me." Dean said trying to kiss him but castiel growled.

 

"Enough Dean!" Castiel snapped knocking him off.

 

"What? What did I do wrong?" Dean asked confused composing himself.

 

"BE BORN OKAY!" Castiel growled. Dean was hurt by that.

 

"W...what?" Dean asked confused.

 

"My parents! My parents abandoned me! On my birthday!" Castiel growled standing.

 

"I...I'm sorry..." Dean breathed standing.

 

"They threw me away! Then replaced me! They replaced me with a horrible ungrateful brat who won't mind his own god damn business! The idiot I wanted Dead since I found out he was the son I was never given the opportunity to be!" Castiel snapped and shoved Dean into the wall.

 

"You're hurting me." Dean cried out.

 

"I HATE YOU DEAN! IF YOU'D NEVER LIVED I WOULD STILL HAVE A FAMILY! I'D BE PRINCE ROMAN! NOT YOU-" Castiel growled like a beast. Dean slapped castiel hard in the face, and castiel recoiled as tears poured from Dean's face, he booked it out of the room in tears.

 

It was only five minute later, Castiel still in shock stood staring at the spot Dean once was that Benny had held a knife to Castiel's throat.

 

"You fucking prick." He growled.

 

"What?! I just told him the truth-" Castiel snapped.

 

"You think Dean chose to replace you?! You think he did it to hurt you?!" Benny asked.

 

"Well...no-" Castiel frowned.

 

"You got so angry you just destroyed everything that boy believes in." Benny snapped.

 

"He..needed to know..." Castiel whispered.

 

"Needed to know you hate him? His family isn't his family? That his real family just gave him away? That everything he knows is a lie?!" Benny growled.

 

"..." Castiel looked down.

 

"All he wanted was to make you smile for your goddamn birthday." Benny spat in his direction as he stormed off as Castiel covered his face in shame.

 

Dean sobbed into the sheets, he latched the door and didn't let anyone in. They brought him food but Dean never answered, every day that week castiel found himself at Dean's door wanting to knock, to apologize, but as soon as he was about to knock he pulled away and go back to his room.

 

When it had been a week in the room, Dean had found his hunger was beating his depression. He waited till it was very late, before he opened the door. Looking around the black castle, he wished he had a candle but the halls were lightly lighted by glowing candles.

 

Dean walked down the hall, looking for the kitchen, though castiel magically made things, there was a kitchen. He hoped it wouldn't be disappointed by the lack of food, he snuck past guards as he silently celebrated his victory getting here. He opened a cabinet, there was food, but Dean had no idea what it was. One for sure was bugs. Dean looked at it. gross.

 

"This isn't a kitchen." A voice made Dean turned seeing Castiel. The first person he definitely didn't want to see. "It's a potion room." Dean closed the cabinet, looking at him slightly. "The Calderon confuses everyone."

 

Castiel waved his hand over the empty table as a plate of food appeared. Dean though looked like a skittish deer ready to bolt, he wasn't sure if he was comfort talking to Castiel yet, but hunger beat him and he found himself sitting down as castiel worked on some potion in front of him. They didn't speak to each other, as Dean looked everywhere but him.

 

"Why did you blame me?" Dean asked gaining Castiel's attention. "I mean...I get you were angry...but at me? I mean...think how I feel...you feel they replaced you...but they only had me to replace you..." Dean held himself. Castiel looked down softly continuing to make a potion, just doing it to be at his side. A reason to stay in the room.

 

"I'm...sorry....it was stupid of me...I...never want to hurt you...I wish I can take it back...." Castiel looked down as Dean watched him. He didn't understand this boy half the time.

 

He softly touched Castiel's hand as he moved in kissing him. Castiel was surprised at the kiss, when Dean pulled back he softly blushed continuing to eat. Castiel blinked blushing as they continued their activities. They were still so young, didn't understand the weight of the world, and hopefully they never would. They lived in their own world where an apology and a kiss could solve everything, though reality was much crueler.

_________________________

**Castiel’s POV:**

The young princes continued to grow during their time together, they were patient and kind. Learning more about each other, the year that had passed which each other. Dean grew more and more beautiful losing the awkwardness of teen years as Castiel's powers grew stronger and more powerful.

 

Dean parent's continued to fight and try to rescue Dean but all was in vain, no one could break past the barrier that only grew stronger. Stubble welcomed Castiel to adulthood as well as bulk on his body. The connect Dean and the dark prince had grew and matured with their age till no longer young boys stood in front of them. Sam himself was growing, his hair was longer, his body was starting to lengthen.

 

"You can't catch me!" Sam laughed as Dean chased him into the courtyard, Dean wore white cloak that almost seemed to hid him in the white snow. Sam threw a snowball as Dean dodged it behind a tree, his cloak danced as he spun and moved. Castiel watched from his balcony at the young prince, a small smile on his face.

 

"Keep staring at him like that and he might realize you love him." A voice made Castiel recoil as he looked to Balthazar who laid on his bed.

 

"I don't love him." Castiel scoffed.

 

"Please its written all over your face." Balthazar chuckled.

 

"We aren't like that. Dean is just my friend." Castiel walked inside as he closed the balcony door with a wave of his hands.

 

"A friend you kiss all the time, and touch all the time and admitted to me you wanted to sleep with him." Balthazar explained. Castiel blushed.

 

"We are just...friendly... Did I ask your opinion?!" Castiel retorted.

 

"Look, I'm just saying Dean is a catch, don't get all big headed that he has his eye on you." Balthazar chuckled. "That can certainly change."

 

"What is the status report on the land?" Castiel changed the subject.

 

"The king and Queen are still trying to save their son." He flipped lazily through the book.

 

"It's been a year and a half! Why are they still fighting for him?!" Castiel growled slamming his fist into the wall.

 

"Wouldn't you?" He paused before a scream snapped him from his thoughts.

 

"Sam?!" Castiel rushed to the balcony as Dean laid on the ground holding his ankle. Castiel was by his side in a flash the snow shifted under his feet at his sudden presence. "Dean are you okay?!"

 

Dean held his ankle which bled under his fingers, which castiel moved his hand to see fang marks in his ankle.

 

"S-something bit me." Dean hissed blood pouring on the snow as Benny walked over holding a snake by the neck, it was a large off white snake, almost the size of a human. Big and thick it laid lifeless in the bodyguard's hand.

 

"A snake?" Sam gasped.

 

"In this weather?" Balthazar questioned as Dean leaned back into Castiel's warmth, he pulled Dean into his arms carrying him in quickly. Blood dripping in the snow, as castiel laid him on the couch, as he touched the bite.

 

Dean hissed, as he let castiel examine his foot before castiel covered it with his hands and closed his eyes. Dean panted and kicked weakly as Castiel's hair lightly started to move from his power when he opened his eyes, he softly removed his hand and the but was gone. Dean panted looking at castiel in surprise by his power, as Sam ran over with Benny.

 

"Dean, you're okay!" Sam bolted into his arms.

 

"What was that thing?!" Balthazar asked.

 

"Tracking spells." Castiel stated looking at Dean's ankle as he softly slid his thumb over the area the bite was. "Witches make creatures that can takes a sample of the person someone is looking for. Mostly it verifies life but it will be used to find someone."

 

"Thought you have a barrier." Sam asked.

 

"It shields us by making people get lost. If they knew where we were, they can get to us." Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. "Leave us."

 

The men got the hint as they left the men, once the door slammed shut Castiel moved over Dean kissing him. Dean cupped his face kissing back as they little quick kisses.

 

"I thought you were seriously hurt." Castiel whispered. Dean felt castiel move to kiss his neck as Dean let out a breathy moan.

 

"I'm okay..." Dean breathed as he felt the older man touch Dean's chest.

 

Dean loved when castiel touched him, he had gotten so use to his fingers caressing his body. He craved it. Needed Castiel's hands on him. He didn't know when this became a fact of life with Dean, but it did. He kept finding reasons castiel needed to touch him, and he even noticed castiel was doing his own reasons. Though they kept it pg since they both seemed scared to go farther. Dean wondered if the reason for that was wondering if they knew they would get too attached.

 

Dean brought his tongue to Castiel's open lips, and a moan came from Cas' throat as his hands slid over Dean's body. He could tell castiel was seriously worried over him when he didn't stop kissing him. Dean smiled softly as castiel slid his tongue over the hickey he continued to leave on Dean.

 

"What is up with you and that spot on my neck?" Dean chuckled. "It's always the same spot and I can never hide it well."

 

Though of course castiel didn't admit it was that spot castiel left on purpose to keep his men from trying. He noticed men stare at him, counting Dean's freckles as they made conversation. High up on Dean's neck would show he was taken, though they both would say otherwise.

 

"I just like that spot." Castiel mumbled into a kiss he started with Dean but Dean broke it.

 

"Why did someone send a tracker snake on me?" Dean asked.

 

"I...think your parents are still looking for you." Castiel mumbled.

 

"My...parents." Dean looked down sadly, as castiel pulled back.

 

"..." Castiel sighed rubbing the back of his head.

 

The eighteen year old felt bad, he did ask Dean to stay here with him forever. Dean agreed, as long as castiel stopped the fighting. He kept his word, but he couldn't help feel guilt about Dean forced to being here forever. Witches and wizards deals were a serious thing, and can't be broke lightly.

 

"Maybe I can go to them and tell them to stop?" Dean stated.

 

"That's not a good idea, Dean." Castiel sighed.

 

"Why not?" Dean asked.

 

"I..." Castiel stood as he held out his hand for Dean. "Let us go eat lunch." Castiel changed the subject, as Dean softly stood taking his hand. He wasn't sure what he was more afraid of, letting Dean go or Dean never coming back.

 

The men laughed and cheered as they ate the food given to them, Dean had changed them it seemed. They ate a bit more elegantly, using forks, spoons and knives instead of teeth and hands.

 

Though they still used hands more often than not. Castiel watched his subjects, as Balthazar chatted with Benny, Sam ate with them. Dean sat next to Castiel, his hand slid into Castiel's as castiel smiled at him.

 

"They seem more lively today." Dean commented.

 

"I think they are excited to leave the castle. See their families." Castiel explained.

 

"Families?" Dean never thought much about their lives outside the castle. "Where do their family's live?"

 

"On the border of the forest, they live there in my protection. They serve me and in return every year for a week they visit their families in the bordering village." Castiel explained. "Is it beautiful?"

 

"It is. Green grass for miles, flowers surround it, the people are as kind and beautiful as the flowers." Castiel rubbed his thumb over dean's knuckle. "I don't normally go there but it is a sight."

 

"Is it in your kingdom?" Dean hinted with a smile.

 

"Oh no." Castiel chuckled seeing where this was coming from.

 

"Can we go?! Please!" Dean held his hand. "Just for a couple days?!"

 

"I don't know..." Castiel hesitated.

 

"Pretty please?" Dean poured as castiel sighed.

 

"Fine, couple days, that's it. You stay by my side the whole time. The deal we made is very serious okay? No wandering off." Castiel warned, Dean smiled yanking him into a quick kiss before standing.

 

"I'm going to pack!" Dean beamed.

 

"I'm an all powerful wizard! That isn't necessary." Castiel called knowing that he wasn't listening.

 

"Stopped listen minutes ago!" Dean rounded the corner as castiel chuckled to himself.

______________________

**Prince Dean’s POV:**

"Remember to stay by my side." Castiel mumbled into Dean's neck as the carriage rocked.

 

"I don't think I have a choice." Dean teased. If Dean was around castiel had a habit of finding his hands on him, when he finally noticed his hands he'd notice his lips.

 

"I'm serious Dean, you don't know how serious they can be. Its deadly to mess with." Castiel stated.

 

"Okay okay. What's the farthest I can go without consequences?" Dean asked.

 

"It's not me you're attached to its my land. If you leave my domain....The forest marks what's mine, but a line of rocks also borders it....just don't cross it." Castiel explained.

"I will make sure not to pass any rocks without your permission." Dean kissed him softly a hand slid up Castiel's as he blushed.

 

"Better not, or I'll trip you." Castiel joked as the carriage came to a halt. Dean stuck out his head as he quickly opened the door smiling at the sun as he quickly got out. He saw colors his eyes forgotten as he scanned the green lands. He turned to Castiel smiling, happily as he watched Sam laugh and fall into some flower patches.

_________________________________

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

"Castiel! Look! No snow!" Dean pulled castiel out as he looked around happily in front of the village, the men continued to their children and wives without hesitation.

 

Dean paused to watch the town cheer as the old, young and mothers greeted their family. The men and women who served under castiel, who had become dean's friends. It was nice to see them so happy in a different light.

 

"They have a lake we should go swimming! Oh! And a stroll through the town is a must! Oh how I missed this!" Dean beamed. Castiel chuckled as Dean rambled about things they must do.

 

"How about dinner and sleep?" Castiel yawned.

 

"You're no fun." Dean pouted as Castiel lead him towards the feast the village was throwing in the soldiers honor. They sat at the table of honor as dean and castiel watched the festivities, Sam sat happily on Dean's lap as he sat memorized by the show.

 

"Wine my lords?" A young girl asked pouring wine in Castiel's cup, as Dean shook his head no. She bowed and walked away.

 

"I never seen the men so happy." Castiel sipped the wine.

 

"Its hard being so far away from home all the time." Dean smiled sadly but Castiel looked guilty. "Sorry." Dean shook his head no. "Its alright...I...like being here with you." Dean blushed as castiel Smiled as Dean turned back to the show. "I wish they can be home all the time."

 

"Well...since I hauled the fighting between our kingdoms, and stopped controlling the villagers, I will only really need men to patrol the lands, and some at my castle. I don't see why I need more soldiers if there is no war." Castiel stated, Dean smiled at that softly.

 

"They can go home?" Dean asked.

 

"I don't see why not." Castiel softly took his hand. "...maybe we can talk to...your parents...try...to stop this tension..."

 

"Not now...but one day..." Dean smiled at him as Dean moved to kiss castiel softly.

 

"Dean? Do you love castiel?" Sam asked as the adults broke the kiss.

 

"W-what?" Dean blushed.

 

"Balthazar said when you kiss someone a lot it means you love them." Sam explained, Dean smiled as he rested his chin on his hand as he leaned in the chair.

 

"Hmm...I don't know." Dean's voice teased as he looked at castiel playfully. "You go first."

 

"No way, he asked you." Castiel pouted.

 

"Come on..." Dean blinked his green eyes. "Do you love me Castiel?" Castiel went deep red as he looked away, he was quiet for a bit before he mumbled.

 

"Of course I love you." Castiel scoffed. Dean smiled as he helped Sam off his lap and kissed Castiel.

 

"Time for bed Sam." Dean stated.

 

"Awh." Sam moaned as he held Dean's hand following.

 

"H-hey! Wait! Dean! Do you love me too?!" Castiel yelled at him as Dean turned a bit away.

 

"You're going to have to wait for tomorrow to find out!" Dean yelled so he could hear him.

 

"What?!" Castiel blushed. "No fair!!!"

 

He only blushed harder as Dean blew him a kiss, and continued to their log cabin as Balthazar came over moving into Castiel's lap drunk off his ass laughing, as Castiel stayed to enjoy the party.

 

The party was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Castiel's thoughts were on the boy with the freckles and the big heart, his heart beat rapidly at the answer he knew was coming.

 

For the first time, castiel saw a future for himself without bloodshed, without anger. He could live on that mountain with Dean forever, and for once be happy. Screamed erupted as Castiel stood, as men on horses slaughtered anyone in their way.

 

How had castiel not detected them?!

 

How did they get past his shield?!

 

He tried to use his power but it didn't work.

 

What changed?!

 

What happened?!

 

He found his gaze drift to the wine glass as he slowly poured it out inside the glass was a small crow's eye ball that bounced slightly on the floor. A crows eye consumed would keep a wizard or witches powers at bay for a little bit. Someone had betrayed him.

 

"Castiel!" Benny ran over as he sliced a man about to stab a Castiel. Castiel looked up anger in his eyes."What's going on?! How did they get past the barrier?!"

 

"Someone betrayed me. My powers will be gone for at the least five minutes, I can only estimate..." Castiel frowned as his men fought.

 

"Where is Dean?" Castiel tensed as he turned towards the cabin as he heard Dean scream. "DEAN!" Castiel bolted over as Dean was forced into a carriage.

 

"CAS-!" Dean screamed his hands and feet tied as Sam fought in the kidnappers hands. Sam bit him, as the man threw him roughly as Sam yelped and the horse took off with Dean inside. Castiel snatched a horse from a man following closely behind, he had to get to Dean.

 

He rode fast behind trying to keep up, as Dean struggled with the ropes inside. Once he was able to pull his hand free he punched one of the kidnappers, knocking him back as he stole his knife slicing the ropes free. He yanked open the carriage door as he looked back and forth.

 

"Castiel!" Dean screamed.

 

"Dean! Hurry take my hand!" Castiel reached , he had to hurry, he could see the forest coming to an end, as he reached for him.

 

Dean reached out to take it, when the soldier he punched grabbed his waist trying to keep him in as Dean reached for him. Dean slammed his elbow into the man's face as his hand slipped into Castiel's.

 

Castiel yanked hard, as the man fell back into the carriage as Dean slammed roughly into Castiel's chest. Castiel held Dean close as he watched the carriage continue off as Castiel stopped the horse panting hard, cradling Dean close as he felt his shield returning. He laughed softly in relief, as he calmed his beating heart.

  


"That was wild, right Dean?" He turned his horse around, he paused seeing a row of rocks lined up a foot behind them. He bit his lip, as tears started to fill his eyes, not wanting to look down at Dean. It was then he noticed Dean wasn't moving in his hands, his face pressed into his chest tenderly, as his hands loosely gripped Castiel's shirt.

 

"De...Dean?" Castiel whispered.

 

Castiel brought his eyes down to Dean who looked so peaceful. His eyes closed in what looked like slumber, but his chest didn't move. Castiel softly pulled Dean close as tears fell on Dean's face, as he cradled his dead body. Benny holding Sam came up as castiel sobbed into Dean's neck squeezing him to his body. Benny looked down as Sam covered his mouth started to cry.

 

"Who put the eye in my drink?" Castiel sniffed anger growing as he talked.

 

"Castiel-" Benny hesitated.

 

"I SAID WHO PUT THE EYE IN MY DRINK?!" Castiel looked up as Sam started to cry.

 

"I'M SORRY!" Sam sobbed the six year old, as the men turned. "The m-man with the white snake! He said they had my mom and dad! He said Dean would be okay! Said his parent's just wanted to see him! I-I didn't mean...I'm..sorry!"

 

Castiel said nothing, as he started to ride away with Dean's body.

 

"Leave." Castiel spoke, Both were taken by surprise.

 

"W...what?" Sam started.

 

"Leave." Castiel stated calmly.

"C-cast-" Sam choked out.

 

"Don't test my patience." Castiel growled as Sam went silent.

 

"I'll go with him." Benny stated as castiel paused. "He's just a kid castiel...he didn't know."

 

"I don't blame Sam..." Castiel whispered.

 

"Then-?" Benny looked confused.

 

"...there will be a war. It's no longer safe for him here. I released his parents from my spell...run...keep running. Go far from here. Be safe." Castiel explained.

  


"Castiel, you don't have to-" Benny called but Castiel continued riding back gripping Dean's dead body close to him.

 

"A war will consume this land, nothing will grow, the world will wilt and rivers will turn into blood, until dean is returned to me." Castiel growled as the skies grew dark, Benny picked up Sam as he quickly started to leave.

 

Trying to get out of there and to safety as castiel released his curse swallowing up the land and everyone in it.

 


	2. Clean

**The real world:**

 

"Come on uncle bobby!" The child frowned in his lap. "There has to be more."

 

"I'm afraid not. It hasn't been written yet." Bobby flipped through the book to the empty pages, the child looked amazed.

 

The other children sat curiously as well, the children of all ages smiled hoping for more. The only one who didn't seem interested was the oldest teenager who was the oldest to the home who sat alone in the corner. The orphanage was full of children, who lived under bobby's roof. Every child referred to bobby as uncle Bobby, by his insistence. The kids loved the feeling of having a uncle even if he wasn't really their uncle.

 

"How do we get more story?" One child asked.

 

"Normally the only way we can get more story, is if there is more to tell. At this point it isn't up to us if they get a happy ending." Bobby explained.

 

"Then who is it up to?" The kid asked.

 

"The lazy ass writer." The oldest teen boy grumbled.

 

"Hush." The oldest girl a year younger then him quieted him. The boy had a frown on his face that the years had bittered like his heart.

 

"Magic." Bobby continued as the teen boy stood angrily.

 

"I call bullshit uncle bobby!" The teen growled.

 

"Sit down!" The girl yelled at the boy.

 

"No! You have been telling me this story since I was small and I'm tired of you filling them with lies! This story isn't real! There is NO such things as magic! There is NO such things as happy ending! Castiel isn't real!” The teen snapped.

 

“STOP!” The girl tried to force him to sit down. “DE-”

 

“NO! He's a stupid fictional character that is going to remain miserable no matter what because a stupid writer was too lazy to finish his story! His prince isn't going to come back and castiel is going to die alone! Just like the rest of us unwanted orphans-" The angry teen growled.

 

"DEAN!" The girl screamed standing as Dean looked away instantly shutting up. The kids looked upset, some holding back tears, as he heard one kid break into tears as bobby said nothing. He expected bobby to yell or scream at him, but bobby softly handed him the book.

 

"...well Dean...if that's how you feel...then...do what you want with it." Bobby stated collecting the crying child.

 

"W...what?" Dean blinked in surprise.

 

"Burn it, tear it up. After all it's just a book right?" Bobby softly lead the kids to bed, dean was taken back by how...emotionless bobby was to him.

 

Dean didn't wait for a lecture from Anna as he bolted out the door. Running in the storm he heard Anna call for him, but he didn't stop till he hit the supporting tree of the connecting rope bridge, normally a small river drifted under it.

 

Though the storm and heavy rain had made a out of control river, with the storm this bad they were told to stay away from the bridge. Dean wasn't thinking straight. He wanted this horrible book gone! He hated this book! He instantly threw it towards the river angrily, but the book got caught in some branches that barely held above the water.

 

The satisfied feeling was quickly replaced by guilt. He knew bobby loved that story, one of his favorite unfinished books. Dean bit his lip, bobby had been nothing but good to him...and here he was being cruel to the man that took him in.

 

Dean instantly moved to the shaky rope bridge, hoping to just be able to lean down and retrieve the book. He got right above the book as he knelled down trying to reach the book that was right under him. Almost he thought as a rope snapping have Dean no time to react as he plumbed into the ice cold river below.

_________________________________________________________________

  


 

 

 

**Somewhere else:**

  


Dean's eyes shot open as air filled his lungs, his eyes wide as he looked around taking his surroundings. He was in a small space, it was too dark to make out as he touched around him. It was soft, but if he pushed hard on the soft cushion. There was hard backing behind them. wood?

 

He started to breath hard in panic frantically touching the walls, as though trying not to believe where he was.

 

A coffin.

 

He started to cry out panicking, as he started to push up on the lid, the lid lightly started to open as water poured in. Dean instantly let go, shivering from the water that was now inside with him. He was in a coffin under water. He started to cry, shaking from panic and cold.

 

Where was he? Why was he here? He tried to wrap his head around this, as tears slid down his face. He had to get out.

 

He started to push the coffin open, just hoping it wasn't deep. He instantly shook feeling the water cover him, the bright light in the murky water he aimed for it. A hand shot out of a hole in the stone floor, as he shot out of the water coughing.

 

Shaking as he pulled himself from the hole, collapsing on the floor, his eyes closed as he swallowed the feeling of freedom. When he finally opened them, he found himself staring at the moon through what looked like a battle scar in the room.

 

He panted his breath seen because of how cold as he sat up slowly. He looked around the old abandoned room, there were turned over long elegant tables now covered in rot and snow. The curtains torn and almost gone from the harsh environment. The only thing still intact was the throne chairs that were worn with time and a battle.

 

Red liquid seemed to cover the chair, as did other spots in the room, but they were only stains and nothing remained. Dean shivered looking around the room, before standing. Who buried him here? Was this a joke?

 

He looked down at the hole he had come from, that water now consumed most likely from rain over the years. His coffin lied at the foot of the king who once ruled this castle.

 

How long had he been there? ...where was his home?....better yet where were his glasses? His eyes glanced over the throne as a single thought passed his mind....Why was he buried so close to a king's throne? Did it matter? He frowned.

 

Dean, you're going to freeze to death if you don't get warm.

 

He thought to himself as He shivered again, holding himself, he was going to freeze to Death. Everything was a blurry gunk of mess but he could see enough. He turned walking down the halls of the castle greeted by the sound of his sound steps that echoed down the halls, by impulse he found himself in front of one of the open doors of the hall.

 

Shaking as he walked in, most of everything valuable was gone, nothing left but broken or used furniture. His eyes glanced over the wardrobe, which still contained some actual clothes, though most were destroyed with time.

 

Dean managed to find a decent pair, stripping down quickly he threw on the clothes. They fit well, his body clung to the tightly and Dean started to warm up. He pulled the blue cloak close to his body as he started to hear sounds echoing the castle. There was laughing as quicken steps, Dean held his breath panicking as he moved to hide under the bed. Dust disturbed the aged stone under him, as the voices got closer.

 

"Come on we looted this place so many times. There's nothing but firewood." One voice groaned.

 

"There's got to be more. I mean the dude lived here at some point." The second spoke.

 

"Yeah, many years ago. Like...fifteen years." The first man stated.

 

"Not fifteen. Like maybe ten? That's when he abandoned this place and took the kingdom." The second spoke. What?

 

"Fifteen years since that one dude died and it caused the war." The other sighed.

 

"Now it's all infected and death." The second stated.

 

"Don't be so negative." The first sighed.

 

"It's true." The second snapped.

 

"Look we need to find something good in order to get a pardon by Leviathan." The first explained.

 

Leviathan? Like the story? Are these people nuts?

 

"Pardoned?" The second asked.

 

"Look you're old enough now to get it but every year the leviathan opened the castle doors? Well every year we have to give leviathan a reason to let us live. Normally people bring him random assortments of thing, rare live flowers or rocks that shine, family heirlooms....people...anything that he might like in order to spare our lives for another year." The older one explained.

 

"W...why?" The second man asked.

 

"Its...our punishment... We suffer as long as he does." The first spoke.

 

"...what....does he do?" The second asks.

 

"...he turns...he turns you into the infected....there are only a handful of us left I'm sure. But one day we will run out of things....people. It's... A cruel game-" The father stated.

 

Dean sneezed as he covered his mouth hoping they didn't hear, but when someone yanked him out by his feet. He yelped trying to dig his nails into the floor as they pointed weapons at him.

 

"Please don't kill me!" Dean blinked at the what was blurry men as they exchanged looks.

 

"Well well...he's interesting to say the least." The man chuckled. "He'd do."

 

"We can't give him to leviathan!" The other one said.

 

"If you want your sister to live another year you will." The father snapped.

 

"Wait! Please!" Dean cried out as the younger man sighed and knocked Dean out with a swift hit.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

Dean groaned his head spinning as the loud sound of people talking hit his ear, his head was bleeding, his whole body hurt. There was a sack over his head as he was dragged by rough hands, he tried to call out for help but he was too out of it to speak. He mumbled something incoherently, as he was forced to a stop, by the people who held him.

 

"M-...my lord." The older man spoke, the partiers continued laughing and talking dressed beautifully in fancy rich Victorian clothing. Masks clung to their faces as continued partying and enjoying themselves, one man in particular looked unaged by time, though stumble had welcomed his face.

 

He laughed sitting at his throne, swirling a wine glass in his hand, as he hasn't noticed the smelly dirty men who stood before him.

 

"My lord." He spoke again as the room went silent as the man turned to the men, disgusted by their appearance.

 

"Ah, my offering." The king smirked as he held out his hand for the crow that flew onto it. He...enjoyed the power. It was obvious in the tone. "What have you brought me this year?"

 

"Think this is one that will do you much nicely sir." The man smiled as he pulled off Dean's sack that was over his head. Dean tried to control his head spinning, but the blur without his glasses, the concussion and he heard the room gasp and the king stood dropping his glass.

 

Whispers of surprise filled the air, as the king moved towards Dean. Dean's eyes glazed over the soft face that cupped his face before the world went dark again.

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  


**Dean’s POV:**

Dean woke up with a gasp, his head was no longer in pain. The sound of metal clinging made him turn to look at his wrist. Chains covered his wrists, what was going on?! He reached up to touch his head, but there was no wound.

 

He groaned as he tried softly to yank on his wrists but this only caused him pain. The sound of someone entering caught is attention as the king returned. Dean squinted his eyes for a better look as the king threw something he couldn't make out on the table.

 

"You're awake." The king spoke.

 

"Where am I?" Dean asked.

 

"My castle." The king cleaned off his hands. "You know its punishable by death to have that face. You must have balls."

 

"What are you talking about?" Dean whispered.

 

"Coming to my castle. Dressed up and looking like the young prince? Then daring to come to me! Trying to catch me off guard-before I kill you. You'll tell me why you are here. What you were planning." The king snapped. 

 

"Planning?!" Dean yelped. "I didn't... I don't know what you're talking about!"

 

"Almost got it right. But the young prince could see. You are struggling to make me out. That's what gave you away. Whatever spell you used on yourself failed." The king spoke.

 

"Spell?! Young prince?! Dude your nuts!" Dean struggled as the king grabbed his jaw roughly, Dean only whimpered.

 

"I don't like people destroying the image of the man I loved." He growled his voice rough and caused shivers in Dean's body, as he blew sand or something into his face from the king's hand. Dean coughed but nothing else happened. The king blinked as though expecting something to happen. "Why didn't you return to your normal face?!"

 

"This is my normal face!" Dean frowned.

 

"No. It isn't! You are some idiot who used a couple spells to try to trick me to break the curse!" The king snapped.

 

"Curse?! What....oh...my god...you're...you can't be." Dean blinked squinting.

 

"What?" The king eyed him.

 

"You're castiel from the story." Dean gasped.

 

"Story?" Castiel was taken back.

 

"I'm...so sorry. But I'm not your prince. I'm from a different world... I-i have no idea how I got here-" Dean choked out.

 

"Lies!" Castiel snapped.

 

"I promise I can prove it. My clothes! T-they are still back at the castle before the men grabbed me!" Dean choked out explaining.

 

"If you're lying-" Castiel growled.

 

"You'll kill me! I get it! Take me to the castle!" Dean snapped.

 

The king frowned before waving his hand and castiel stood in his abandoned castle. As Dean now free stood as he instantly retraced his steps finding them wet and frozen as castiel walked softly behind him looking at the destroyed castle he once lived in. 

 

His eyes paused as he looked over the young Prince's old room, a room he hoped to never see again. His eyes forced to the frozen clothes in the young boys hand.

 

"See?" Dean spoke. Castiel touched the odd clothes, running his fingers over it as he flipped them over a book and glasses fell out of the pile. Castiel frowned noticeably, as he reached down retrieving them. "My glasses."

 

Dean breathed in relief taking them as he slid them over his eyes. Now able to see detail, he watched the king slowly touch the book flipping open the pages as he read the book. Dean's eyes drifted over the handsome king, though dean looked back to the book.

 

"The pages are blank after a point," Dean explained. "The book ends after...you know..."

 

"Us coming here?" Castiel asked.

 

"What?" Dean moved to the book reading the lines. The book had continued! It talked about Dean getting here, the grave, everything. Castiel softly closed the book as he handed it back to Dean.

 

"I apologize. I was...rude to assume...you were lying." The king bowed lightly. "What is your name?"

 

"Dean....I was named after the story...sorry." Dean shifted slightly.

 

"What is your last name?" Castiel asked.

 

"I don't really have one..." Dean breathed, he could tell castiel was avoiding calling him Dean but really had no choice.

 

"I...I...I'm sorry you ended up here. I will...do my best to return you to your home world. Till then you are my welcomed guest." Castiel stated.

 

"T-thank you." Dean breathed as his surroundings started to change and they were back to the king castle. Dean could feel castiel avoiding look, as Dean slightly pulled the cloak hood over his face.

 

"I'll...have a servant show you to your room." Castiel breathed quickly bolting out of the room. Dean opened his mouth to say something...but closes it before softly took a seat waiting in his cell.

"So...you're the one causing a ruckus." A voice made Dean turn after an hour of sitting in the cell, a blonde man in black leaned against the door. "You're a dead ringer for the prince."

 

"Well...I'm not him...I'm not even supposed to be here..." Dean pushed up his glasses.

"I can tell." The man laughed. "I'm Balthazar if you're curious. I'm here to take you to your room..." Dean could tell this was hard on everyone seeing him.

 

"...I...didn't mean to make everyone upset..." Dean held himself.

 

"We all loved the prince." Balthazar breathed out sadly. "Its been hard on everyone. We'd all give our lives to have him alive again...." Dean looked down. "Don't feel bad love. Its not your fault you have his face."

 

"How long...has the prince been dead?" Dean asked.

 

"About...seventeen years. Almost eighteen." Balthazar started, Dean looked down. "...About your age no?"

 

"What are you saying?" Dean eyed him.

 

"I'm not saying anything." Balthazar defended himself as he opened the door to his room, as Dean entered as balthazar turned away. "This will be your new home till my lord can find a way to send you home. Dinner will be in the throne room if you find yourself hungry, but I'm sure you'd like to-"

 

Balthazar turned seeing Dean already passed out in his clothes on the bed. Balthazar smiled to himself sadly, it was almost yesterday The young prince did the same thing. He moved to the teen taking off his shoes before sliding him into the covers, before exiting leaving the boy to his dreams.

  



	3. no matter where you are, I'll be there

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


"You okay?" Balthazar spoke.    
  
Castiel tensed at the voice, but relaxed slightly as he stared at the life size painting of the prince, his parents had hung here many years ago. It didn't hold him justice. The prince's eyes seemed to unreal and duller in the painting then in real life. He was much younger in the painting, maybe by a year, but this was the last painting. The last of him with his image. 

 

He felt him sometimes in the castle, a soft breeze, a dream that left pressure on his lips like a kiss from a ghost...he fought for control of this castle. The castle Dean grew up in, the one castiel should have along side him. 

 

This, however, was no longer about him, but revenge for killing his love. He enjoyed the murder, the chaos, knowing somewhere his birth parents were suffering and barely making it each day. 

 

They deserved it. Now this man from a strange land held the same loving face he missed and ached for in his dreams.

 

"No." Castiel looked back at Balthazar.

 

"You didn't have to offer him kindness," Balthazar spoke.

 

"But I did," Castiel whispered.

 

"He's not the prince." Balthazar eyed him.

 

"I know..." Castiel breathed shaking as he tried to calm down. "The faster I can get him home...the less I feel."

 

"You locked up all your love when you buried the prince, is… it possible that maybe with this stranger-?" Balthazar asked.

 

"This war will end in pain and bloodshed... No pretty faced stranger will change that." Castiel whispered.

 

"Hm," Balthazar smirked to himself which castiel frowned.

 

"What are you gawking at?" Castiel snapped.

 

"I believe I had the same exact conversation with a young wizard almost eighteen years ago...but I believe you didn't hold back on the word 'baboon' during that time..." Balthazar asked. Castiel looked away as Balthazar turned to leave.

 

"...I love my dean..." Castiel whispered Balthazar turned back to him. "...but my dean is dead....he's not coming back..." 

 

Balthazar looked down sadly at his words, sounding like a child. His voice so small, as castiel looked away pressing back the emotions he no longer wanted to feel. 

 

"Please see to him. Make sure he doesn't leave the castle. I don't want any word of this outside the castle. I don't need false hope to bring word to my parents their prince may still be alive." Castiel snapped coldy. Balthazar bowed as he turned walking away leaving castiel to his thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________ 

**Dean’s POV:**

"Does it always snow here?" Dean asked a cloak clung to his body, though it had been a couple weeks here, Dean mostly kept to himself and Balthazar who accompanied him everywhere. 

 

Balthazar never admitted how hard it was for him too, every time he saw this Dean in a cloak PR royal garb he half expected Benny to round the corner with Sam. Though that was many years ago, his heart still fell to the bodyguard.

 

"Yes, little one." Balthazar moved to lean against the railing with him.

 

"I mean...the story I heard growing up was the castle the prince grew up was always beautiful and covered head to toe in sunflowers...i ...never imagined it looks like this..." Dean eyed everything.

 

"Everything died with him." Balthazar lulled his head to the side softly. "It was Castiel's wish."

 

"I don't understand? Why did he destroy things that reminded him of Dean? Why not celebrate them?" Dean asked.

 

"I think he believed no one deserved it," Balthazar stated. "A piece of him...not even him." Dean watched as castiel walked out the back gate into the courtyard. His eyes followed the black fur coat as he walked towards a large tomb.

 

"He mourns him. Doesn't he? In there? That's where he goes?" Dean eyed the tomb. Balthazar nodded softly as Dean turned to look away.

 

"That's his space to be with the prince...I think he thinks it makes the daily trips meaningful to the Prince's spirit that he's being remembered so full heartedly." Balthazar explained. Dean frowned at that very noticeably.

 

"I...learned the hard way tears aren't worth much to the dead." Dean stated coldly walking back into the castle. Balthazar turned his eyes watched the false prince walk down the hall his feet echoed softly with each step. He was very different compared to the young prince, but only in the sense that maybe he was much more raw.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

**Castiel’s POV:**

"Do you avoid me on purpose?" Dean asked. 

 

Castiel paused looking around. Seeing no source of the voice he found himself looking up to the great king statues, most have been destroyed, but the couple that remained held the young dimension traveler who sat on the kings crown, lazily watching him. Part of castiel panicked about how high he was, and how dangerous it was for him up there but rationality kept him from showing it.

 

"Yes." Castiel frowned as Dean frowned as well.

 

"Could have lied." Dean rested his head on his arms.

 

"You wouldn't have appreciated it." Castiel shrugged. Dean smirked to himself softly, he was correct but he wasn't going to let the man know it.

 

"Oh? An expert on me are you?" Dean asked as castiel himself smirked.

"You are easy to read." Castiel shrugged. Dean frowned as he hopped down, castiel watched the human boy with ease climb back down the statue.

 

"Not as easy as you, your highness." Dean scoffed, castiel raised an eyebrow at this.

 

"Oh?" Castiel chuckled.

 

"Let's make this a challenge. I state one fact I think is right about you. If I'm right, you have to go into detail about it. If I'm wrong, I have to state a fact. Fair?" Dean smirked.

 

"Hmm." Castiel frowned.

 

"We can back and forth it. Make it a game. Better than avoidance correct?" Dean spoke. 

 

"...alright." Castiel eyed him.

 

"So it's a deal?" Dean smiled flashing his green eyes, as castiel looked down slightly, remembering his first encounter with the prince.

 

"Dea-" Castiel crossed his arms.

 

"Ah, wait....aren't Deals here are sealed with a kiss?" Dean blinked innocently remembering. Castiel blinked as he stared at the not so innocent version of the man he loved. Though blood filled Dean's pale cheeks, as he turned away. "B-but we just shake in mine." 

 

Dean held out his hand, as the king glanced at it curiously as though in thought. The king touched his hand shaking it softly, Dean softly let go as the king looked at his hand.

 

"Your ways are...odd," Castiel explained. Dean snorted. "Before we start I'll state the Rules. I decide how many we do a day. If I walk away we are done for the day. Understand?"

 

"Yes....So who wants to start?" Dean asked. 

 

"I'm quite curious to what you think you know about me." The king glanced at him as Dean swallowed.

 

"Well, I think, I think you surround yourself in the castle with your guards and men because you're lonely. Not because you think them being here relieves that...because it's easier to be lonely in a crowd than with a couple people..." Dean explained. Castiel smirked to himself as he stared at Dean for a couple minutes.

 

"Hmm." Castiel turned walking away.

 

"Hm? Was I right? Was I wrong?" Dean ask the king left, Dean could only sigh.

____________________________________________________________

**Dean’s POV:** **  
  
**

"Dean," Balthazar spoke. Dean lifted his head from his book seeing Balthazar at the open door. "My lord has asked you join him at the throne room."

 

"Oh?" Dean frowned, he had only been there once when he was brought here. 

 

Was he in trouble from this morning when he challenged the king to some childish bet? He fixed himself up before he followed Balthazar, which he would deny if asked. He entered the ballroom, which was again filled like every night with Victorian ballroom dressed gentlemen and ladies in masks elegantly talking and drinking. Some dancing, others just filling the space as castiel sat on his throne, like the night he arrived. 

 

The room grew quiet as Dean entered, but castiel had his eyes on him since he entered. He waved him over as Dean bowed respectfully, castiel smirked softly as though amused.

 

"Have a seat." He ushered to the throne chair next to him that looked as though it hadn't been used in almost fifteen years. Dean softly moved to the chair sitting down next to castiel, as castiel studied him curiously. Once he had relaxed into the seat the room grew loud with background conversations and wine glasses clicking as castiel held a wine glass in his hand swirling it. "Thirsty?"

 

"I haven't had wine before," Dean confessed.

 

"Really?" Castiel asked.

 

"There are laws against in my world." Castiel waved his hand as a glass appeared in front of dean with food.

 

"Such a odd thing your world. Well, you're welcome to here." Castiel stated. Dean took it as he hesitantly took a sip, making a sour face castiel chuckled loudly at it. This boy was hardly innocent, and to his prince he would have made dean blush over and over by his knowledge, but he had innocent's to him. Castiel smiled softly. "Water?"

 

"Yes, please." Dean laughed blushing as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. It was quiet after castiel waved a new liquid in Dean's cup, almost ten minutes went by before castiel spoke.

 

"It's true. Lonely is easier in a crowd. It's even easier when you are hosting it. No one thinks about the host at a party." Castiel sipped his wine, as Dean looked at him. He was right. "I do it...because I like the background noise. To be lost in a crowd I can think...about everything without worrying someone will ask me what's wrong or what I'm thinking..." 

 

Dean took a couple sips of his water, taking in what the king said as they watched people ballroom Dance. 

 

"I think you're an orphan." Dean was quiet as castiel continued. "I see those lost eyes anywhere...I had them long ago. I think you're waiting for your parents to come back to collect you just like every other orphan." Dean took a sip of his water looking away as people danced.

 

"...I am an orphan." Dean started but he softly turned to the castle as he lifted his shirt softly, there were scars on his arm like burn circles. "But you're wrong...I hope they never come back..." Castiel stared at the wounds as they grew quiet again.

 

"...I stopped dreaming." Castiel stated bringing dean's attention back to him, remembering he had to state a fact about himself when he lost. "When the prince died." Dean looked at him curiously.

 

"You got it half right. You didn't have to-" Dean tried.

 

"I did," Castiel stated as he smiled softly at Dean who smiled back softly, as Dean started to eat the food provided to him by castiel.

 

"This is good," Dean commented.

 

"Magic makes great food," Castiel confessed.

 

"This is great if I knew how to magic up food like this I'd be set." Dean laughed.

 

"I'm not sure if it would work in your world...but while you're here...I can show you...some little things..." Castiel blushed as Dean smiled softly.

 

"I'd like that, my lord," Dean stated respectfully.

 

"Please, call me castiel." Castiel laughed awkwardly.

 

"...I'd like that..." Dean smiled softly staring into His blue eyes. "Castiel..." They looked away as the red tint appeared to their cheeks, not understanding what good they brought out in each other.

  
  



	4. Closer

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


"DEAN?! DEAN?!" Balthazar yelled as he booked it down the hall, as castiel walked down the hall of the great kings, his eyes watched as Balthazar froze laughing softly at the king. Trying to play off his panic. "Castiel! Hiya."

 

"What's got your feathers in a bunch?" Castiel eyed him.

 

"Ha ha, bird jokes!" Balthazar chuckled as he tried to walk past castiel incognito.

 

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Castiel asked Balthazar tensed.

 

"Um...flying south for the winter! Bye!" Balthazar transformed into a crow as he continued his search for the teen.

 

"..." Castiel watched Balthazar fly away as he smirked. "Not nice to tease the elderly." 

 

Dean lazily looked down from his hiding spot on the king's crown. Over the last two month of being here, this was Dean's spot. Castiel knew to search here if Dean had disappeared, unlike Balthazar who did not know this and panicked as always.

 

"It wouldn't be fun if he didn't react the way he does." Dean rested his hand on his arms. 

 

The two had grown closer, though castiel refused to see or admit it. He sought dean out during the day just to talk and continue his conversation. He by now noticed the similarities in Dean and the differences. The prince always used to lick his fingers before turning a page in a book, Dean always just pushed up his glasses before flipping the page. 

 

He must admit the glasses made Dean look even more...beautiful. Also, he noticed a freckle on Dean's lip he never seen on the princes, it laid on his bottom lip and castiel admitted there were times he wished he could kiss those lips. He smiled up at Dean, who once again fixed his glasses as he started to climb down. He missed a step falling off the statue as castiel quickly caught the man. 

 

"Whoa? Thanks." Dean spoke.

 

"You need to be more careful." He snapped as Dean smiled laughing softly softly poking his nose.

  
"That sounds like concern...I think you are starting to care about me." Dean stated. Castiel recoiled as he flat out dropped Dean, dean yelped as he hit the ground sending a glare to castiel.

 

"Oops." Castiel shrugged like it was an accident starting to walk away. Dean quickly got up following as he walked quickly to keep up.

 

"Admit it. I'm right aren't I? You have to answer its the rules." Dean yelled.

 

"I don't believe that was part of the game." Castiel stated.

 

"I think it was." Dean panted.

 

"I have a question then." Castiel stopped turning to face him as Dean stopped Dead in his tracks. "Why do you care so much if I do or not?" Dean blinked before laughing not taking the question as serious as castiel intended.

 

"Because you're my friend." Dean scoffed.

 

"Friend?" Castiel was taken back.

 

"I stay at your house, eat your food, playing a rude and invasive game with you. Yeah. We are friends." Dean started with a scoff. Castiel pondered that for a second before scoffing.

 

"We aren't friends." Castiel chuckled.

 

"We totally are." Dean smiled as he smiled, before clearing his throat as though something was tickling it.

 

"Are you okay?" Castiel turned to look at him in slight worry. That wasn't clear the subject clearing of throat, that was maybe I'm catching something clearing.

 

"See it's that concern I'm hearing again-" Dean commented.

 

"Ugh! Goodbye!" Castiel rolled his eyes storming off as Dean laughed watching him go.

 

"Should I get our friendship bracelets engraved now or later?" He teased as castiel rounded the corner.

 

"Hey, Balthazar. He's down the hall." Castiel's faded voice indicated he ratted him out to Balthazar.

 

"Dean?!" Balthazar chirped. Dean went wide eyed as he heard Balthazar's voice sneaking away before he found him.

______________________________________________________________

  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

Dean coughed roughly as he laid in bed, of course, he'd be sick on his birthday. He stared out the window, snow continued to fall, and part of him resented it by now. It's been a week since the last time he talked to castiel, Castiel left three days before Dean came down with a cold. 

 

The whole staff was worried about the know eighteen-year-old. His cough was pretty bad, his fever kept rising and falling. The door opened causing the man to look towards the intrusion as Balthazar carried in soup.

  
  


"Here. Try to eat this." Balthazar tried. Dean shook his head no weakly. "Dean, you can't refuse food...we are worried...none of us know the last time you ate. I know you just throw it up, but maybe-" 

 

Dean caught a whiff of the food, as he turned and hurled into a pan they provided, Balthazar softly placed the food on the table as he soothed his back carefully as Dean broke into tears. He felt so sick. Balthazar laid him carefully back into bed, not being human he never understood sickness but he could tell right now that Dean wasn't getting better. He wasn't used to this world, their sicknesses. 

 

Dean will die at this rate. 

 

Balthazar softly patted his head with a cloth, but Dean pretty much was baked in sweat. Softly soothing him back into bed. Why did Dean get sick the week castiel always left the castle? 

The anniversary of the young prince's death. 

 

Every year Castiel left the castle for a week, to mourn the young prince. No one knew where he left to, but he always cut off contact. Disappeared. Balthazar walked out of the room seeing the group of soldiers worried at the door.

 

"Is he better?" One asked.

 

"No, and without castiel, he won't." Balthazar paced. "We need to find castiel."

 

"How?" Another asked.

 

"Castiel isn't going to like how." Balthazar placed his hands on his hips once he decided he will. "But I will."

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  


The castle door slammed open as two men stormed in covered heavily in fur, two guards closed the door as Balthazar waited for them at the stairs.

 

"Gentlemen." They took off their masks. "Benny. It's been a long time." The younger man ran his fingers through his hair. "Thought I said to come alone."

 

"Thought you wouldn't mind the kid. Seeing that it's a walk down memory lane for everyone." Benny mumbled as Balthazar looked at the young man again and gasped in amazement.

 

"Sam? Is that you? My how you've grown." Balthazar beamed.

 

"You look exactly the same." Sam chuckled, Balthazar waved him off playfully.

 

"Please! I hit Two thousand and four.  Might as well put me in a home." Balthazar spoke. 

 

"Fucking demons." Benny mumbled, his hair was pepper and salted and his eyes looked like they had seen so much. But he was still handsome to Balthazar.

 

"Look, I love the family reunion, but castiel wouldn't have called us here for no reason." Sam spoke. Balthazar looked down sheepishly as Sam put it together. "Unless castiel doesn't know we are here...if he didn't ask for us here... Why are we here?"

 

"...Come with me." Balthazar said seriously leading them to a guest room, he opened the doors as Dean laid panting and weak on the bed fast asleep.

 

"P-...Prince Dean." Sam breathed weakly as Benny fell to his knees holding a hand of Dean's that laid on the bed. He rested his forehead against the hand, shaking as he held the hand.

 

"He's not our prince...but I believe he is his reincarnation. From a different time, a different world. He came here by accident..." Balthazar looked down hard to see their faces with so much emotion. "...but now that he's here...he's sick. Deadly...that's why I called you Benny...I need you to find castiel...you can track anyone and always find them. If you fail Dean will die." Benny stood as he held the sword tightly in his hand.

 

"I will not fail. Reincarnation or not. I am sworn to protect Dean Roman till my Death. Not his." Benny walked past Balthazar as he paused. "Sam is the best goddamn doctor I know. He'll keep him alive till I return." 

 

Balthazar opened his mouth to say something to the man he still loved but Benny was gone. Sam softly cupped Dean's face looking over the man he accidentally got killed so long ago. He was just a child then...he made so many mistakes.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

"Hey. Buddy. Wake up." Sam spoke. Dean's eyes shot open as he looked weakly and out of it into Sam's eyes. "Hey Dean, my name is Sam. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

 

"Yes." Dean mumbled weakly as Sam shown a candle near his eyes and Dean groaned weakly.

 

"What's your name?" Sam asked. 

 

"D... Dean..." Dean whimpered.

 

"Good. Got the last name?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head no slightly fighting the exam.

 

"Okay, Dean no name. Important question okay? Remember me introducing myself? What's my name?"  Sam asked. Dean was so out of it he mumbled incoherently. "Okay? How about an easier one. What's your name?" When incoherent mumbles were the only answer he shook dean lightly trying to keep him awake. "Dean?"

 

"M...mom..." Dean mumbled weakly as Sam looked worriedly at Balthazar.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

Three days past as Benny walked up stone steps, the storm was thickest here, he held the fur to his body as the snow on the steps started to form into beasts. Benny pulled his sword as he smirked under the fur, he definitely found the right place.

 

"It's okay sweetheart." One older hobo looking wizard placed food in front of the weeping man in front of him. Castiel rubbed his eyes, his parents. No. Not the king or queen but the two wizards that raised him. That's who he ran to when he was at his weakest. The only family he felt he really had.

 

"He's not coming back dad." Castiel sniffed. "I miss him. EVERY day...I love him." Harry softly held his son as Ed tried to comfort him by making every dish he could.

 

"I wish we met him...making you cry like a baby like this. " Harry said affectionately.

 

"But what about this new boy? At your castle?" Ed asked.

 

"H-how do you know-?" Castiel sniffed.

 

"We also have this great side business we do when we aren't be dads Called GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARDS." Ed puffed as castiel sniffed a small smile.

 

"His name is Dean...he's... Interesting." Castiel sniffed.

 

"Interesting is good!" Harry nodded.

 

"He's...definitely a character...every time I see him he...for a second makes me think of the prince but then...he moves or speaks and I see him again..." Castiel smiled softly.

 

"Ohh. Look who's sporting a smile!" Ed beamed. Castiel instant forced the smile away.

 

"I wasn't smiling." Castiel mumbled.

 

"Castiel, baby, it's okay to think about loving someone again..." Harry spoke. Castiel shook his head no as the front door was broken open by Benny riding a snow monster. Castiel stood in surprise. 

 

"B-benny?" Castiel spoke. He didn't expect a punch to the face.

 

"That's for nor tell us about Dean." Benny snapped.

 

"W-what?! How do you-?!" Castiel choked out.

 

"Balthazar sent me to find you." Benny stated.

 

"That moron! I told him I'll be back tomorrow" Castiel rubbed his jaw.

 

"Dean's dying! He's not going to make it another day!" Benny growled.

 

"W-what?!" Castiel choked out.

 

"He's sick! Deadly!" Balthazar stated. Castiel looked down, he thought Dean was coming down with something before he left.

 

"Let's go." Castiel waved his hands and they were gone.

 

"Look, honey, Castiel makes friends like you do!" Harry laughed.

 

"Quiet you." Ed scoffed.

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel appeared in front of Dean's door forcing the doors open as Balthazar jumped up.

 

"Castiel! Thank God!" Balthazar choked out. Castiel didn't say anything as he instantly moved to sit on Dean's bed. His body was weak, his breath shallow. Castiel ran fingers down Dean's face. 

 

"Save him!" Balthazar begged, as Sam and Benny clamped fingers over Balthazar's mouth as castiel leaned down hesitantly staring at Dean's lips as he kissed him softly. 

 

Balthazar blinked wondering what he was doing as Dean instantly started to look better, his skin found color, his chest moved with breaths as Dean softly opened His eyes, blush covering his cheeks as he watched castiel softly pull back enough to see Dean's face.

 

"What a way to wake up." Dean breathed softly. "I think I want that more often."

 

"Well, if that's how you wanted to be woken up you should have told me." Castiel chuckled.

 

"I didn't think friends wake up friends that way." Dean blushed.

 

"I told you, dean…. We aren't friends." Castiel whispered. Dean blushed harder, was castiel...being an adorable fucking flirt right now? "I'm sorry I left you. I always told myself will always protect you, but look how badly I fucked up."

 

"I'd rate this protecting grade a three out of five.” Dean chuckled causing castiel to laugh.

 

"I don't know what that means," Castiel confessed. The two started laughing softly as they looked at each other softly their eyes fell to each others lips as they leaned in again but Benny cheated his throat causing them to turn.

 

"I don't think he had to kiss him to heal him." Sam snickered.

 

"I think he could have healed him from a wave of his hand, but no. He had to be prince charming! Rushing in! Kissing him!" Balthazar laughed giggling like school kids with Sam.

 

_**"OUT!!!!"**_ Castiel yelled as he got up blushing deep red as he forced them all out of the door slamming the door behind them leaving a blushing confused Dean.

 


	5. I won't treat you like your oh so typical

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean easily adjust to new company over the month, Benny always followed him around close at hip. Though Dean asked why Benny said it was his duty by oath and blood to protect him. Dean thought maybe it would be odd, to say the least having a bodyguard. But he actually didn't mind it. Benny was a great listener, Dean would talk and talk about everything, nothing and trivial thing but Benny with sword hilt in his hand would respond listening to every word with an intelligent response.   
  
Sam was also a new addition to the house, though it took Dean realizing why Sam normally avoided him for it to make sense. The young prince, when he died Sam felt responsible. Though Sam was a small child, Sam still felt like he should know better. Dean tried to seek him out on purpose, he felt as though he needed to help Sam. Read the book over and over, trying to find a way to help the young doctor.   
  
Dean rounded the corner heading to see the doctor, when he smacked face first into a chest. When Dean almost fell back, hands caught him pulling him close to stop the fall.   
  
"Where are you off to?" Dean swallowed hearing castiel's voice. 

 

Now, this was the most confusing man here.

 

Ever since the kiss, the 'we aren't friends', the 'you should have told me you wanted to wake up like this'. There has been this wave in the air. 

 

Dean...feels it. 

 

There is times dean just wants to yank him hard into a kiss and other times just yell at him. Castiel hasn't brought it up, hasn't made any moves towards him, hasn't woken him up in kisses. 

 

Was it just a joke among friends? Were they something more? Dean stared at him his heart pounding, as castiel softly smiled at the man in his arms.   
  
"To see the doctor." Dean spoke.    
  
"Sam?" Castiel questioned his face full of concern as he touched Dean's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"   
  
"No." Dean breathed as castiel looked at him concerned.   
  
"Then why?" Castiel crossed his arms.   
  
"He's been avoiding me."  Dean stated. Castiel sighed.   
  
"Dean. You know why." Castiel shook his head.    
  
"He needs to feel better about this, he didn't cause the Prince's death." Dean stated moving to leave but Castiel stopped him with a soft hand.   
  
"Dean, you...are good inside and out." Castiel sighed as he softly brushed Dean's hair back fixing it, he always found his hands in it. 

 

Castiel's hands in Dean's hair always brought him some sort of comfort. When castiel started to pull his hand away done with his messing Dean softly grabbed his hand. Castiel seemed surprised, as Dean placed Castiel's hand to his cheek. Castiel let out a breath, as Dean pressed against him. Castiel's heart was pounding against Dean's as Dean leaned up softly moving his lips closer. When they were so close they were breathing hot air against their lips. 

 

Dean stopped moving, pausing, as though he wanted to see if castiel would close the gap. To see if castiel really wanted this. Castiel paused as he looked between Dean's lips and his eyes as though fighting himself. 

 

"I..." Castiel breathed out as he pulled away conflicted by the look in his eyes, as Dean looked down, tears forming in his. He needed to be stronger, he knew castiel still loved the prince. Dean turned leaving as Castiel turned away not watching him go.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  


  
  
"I see you are still an idiot as always." Castiel turned seeing Benny resting against the wall.   
  
"Benny...how long have you-" Castiel hesitated.    
  
"I see history repeats itself. Pathetic how you follow the same pattern. You make these poor boys fall in love with you, then before you return the feelings something happens and it's too late." Benny stated.   
  
"What do you know?" Castiel scoffed.   
  
"What do I know? I know if you don't move on, He's going to go back home thinking you feel nothing for him. The day the portal closes and he's gone you'll be mourning him like you mourn our prince. But this time, you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Benny stated.

 

Castiel said nothing as Benny pushed off the wall following in the direction Dean went. Castiel watched him go, as he walked down the hall In the opposite direction.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking out into the snow he walked towards the stone building out in the yard where he went to think of the young prince, closing the door when he got there. The room was dark except with a small candle that floated in the middle of the room. He waved his hand and the candle exploded into smaller candles that covered the walls lighting the room. 

 

This room was his secret, his only thing that kept him going these years alone. He softly closed his eyes, as wind softly picked up in the room, picking up till they blew out the candles. His eyes remained closed as they relit, then the soft footsteps, as he only opened his eyes when he felt the soft touch on his cheek.   
  
"Oh no. I've seen that face before." Castiel looked into the eyes of his prince, who softly smiled up at him. "What's wrong?" 

 

Castiel didn't respond as he roughly leaned down kissing the prince hard, the prince laughed into the kiss, as he kissed back softly. His hands slid against the princes hips as he kissed him pulling him closer. The prince wrapped his arms around castiel's neck. Castiel noticed the height difference between dean and the prince was apparent. Dean had to go on his tippy toes to kiss him or yell at him, which castiel thought it was... So beautiful. 

 

His thoughts drifted to Dean, as he felt the prince pull back. 

 

"Where did you go?" The prince asked, as castiel was pulled out of his thoughts. The prince softly cupped his face, the prince here was not the prince, but a spell. 

 

He was a mirror image, the Prince's special room was able to keep of him. It had his thoughts, his feelings, his memories...but he was not real. A echo. Nothing more.   
  
"You know I love you right?" The prince face fell softly as he nodded. "What's wrong?" 

 

Castiel pulled back softly saying nothing as laughter caused the prince to turn towards the doors. Dean was throwing snowballs at the doctor to which balthazar had started to join. 

 

"I...see...the boy..." The prince giggled. "I thought you were sick or something."   
  
"You're not...mad?" Castiel asked, the Prince hummed.   
  
"I'm not real." The prince laughed with love.    
  
"You feel, you hurt, you cry." Castiel stated defensively.   
  
"I do. But these are all echo's. I'm an echo of life that's already gone." The Prince said sadly. "You are falling for the boy. You feel...like you should feel guilty but you don't. That's okay."   
  
"No. It isn't. I promised to love Dean Roman till the day I die." Castiel stated.   
  
"And you will castiel. Falling for that boy out there will never change that fact, but I'm gone. You can love my memory by showing me that loving me won't be the last person you love." The prince confessed.

 

Castiel shook his head no, as the prince cupped his face. Softly watching as tears slid down castiel's cheeks.

 

"Tears...the first time I've seen you cry over my death...it took you eighteen years but I think you finally go to it..." The prince laughed.   
  
"G...got what?" Castiel whimpered.   
  
"Acceptance. The last step in grief... I think...you're going to be okay." The prince cooed him softly holding him letting him cry it out. "I hope to one day be able to meet the boy that made this all possible...one day." 

 

Castiel softly continued to cry out the tears he kept in for so long, the ones for acceptance.   
______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**  
  
  
  
  
Dean angrily stood in the snow constructing a snowman, as he angrily built the base, mumbling to himself as he stood unprepared for the snow outside. He just didn't want to be near that idiot right now, so now he was freezing his ass off building a snowman. Benny stood in the front doorway, watching as Sam walked up to him.  
  
"You called?" Sam asked as Benny frowned at the man.  
  
"Dean's just as stubborn in this life. I'm going to get him a cloak. Talk him out of the snow." Benny pushed off the door, Sam softly smiled at the man. Benny was never good with these situations that required emotion. Sam walked over to the younger man, as Dean was pretty absorbed In this snow man.  
  
"You know you just got better right?" Sam spoke. Dean turned pausing from hitting the snowman base flat.  
  
"I just feel like killing a snowman." Dean growled.  
  
"Whoa, what did the snowman do to you?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Be a mixed signals asshole." Dean added the chest mount to the base.  
  
"I don't think that's the snowman." Sam kneeled down to dean who was on his knees to better access the snow.  
  
"...maybe its not. He's going to die anyways." Dean snapped.  
  
"How about I'll help you build the snowman if you put on the cloak?" Sam looked up seeing Benny had returned holding one of the Prince's cloaks. Dean frowned but stood letting Benny help him slid it on before he was on his knees again a lot warmer, Sam grabbed the snow starting to help. "Benny can you collect rocks, a carrot, and some grass?" 

 

Benny nodded as he looked around staying close by.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time they had finished the snowman, Dean was less angry, staring a poor version of castiel he had created at the snow. Down to the hair, and the birthmark in the snowman's eyes. Dean look sadly at his creation as Sam stared at him softly. He could tell this was about castiel, of course it was. He looked up when Dean spoke.  
  
"...I...change my mind about killing the snowman." Dean breathed out.  
  
"That's okay." Sam smiled softly at him. "It's okay to change your mind. What's his name?"  
  
"Big dummy?" Dean mumbled.  
  
"That's a great name." Sam chuckled before Dean frowned.  
  
"He...seems sad." Dean tilted his head.  
  
"Maybe he's just lonely?" Sam looked at him. "Do you want to build another one?"  
  
"...but...what if...that's not the snowman he wants...maybe this snowman doesn't want the new one?" Dean hesitated.  
  
"What if he does? You'll never know till you try. You fight for things you want." Sam stated.  
  
"...okay." Dean stated as he fell to his knees once again to start the next one. When another snowman stood a sad excuse of a snowman next to 'big dummy' Dean stood backing up to get a good look. "How will we know if their happy?"  
  
"That's up to them both." Sam stated.  
  
"You sound like my uncle bobby." Dean mumbled.  
  
"He's a smart man." Sam stated,  Dean frowned.  
  
"...you're a good friend, Sam." Dean smiled. "Thanks for building snowmen with me."  
  
"Thanks..." Sam looked down. "I hoped it helped." Dean smiled as he heard someone walk up.  
  
"Why did you make castiel as a snowman?" Balthazar asked. Dean blushed and turned seeing Balthazar.  
  
"I-i-its not castiel!" He blushed, how did he know?!  
  
"I know that idiot anywhere. I get you like him but really?" Balthazar chuckled.  
  
"It's not castiel!" Dean picked up snow throwing it at him.  
  
"It is too!" Balthazar threw snow back accidentally hitting Sam as Sam laughed throwing one at him. Starting their snow fight, as one hit Benny. Everyone went quiet as the soldier brushed off the snow before he kneeled down throwing his own snow.  
  
______________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**   
  
  
  
"That was fun." Dean laughed pulling the cloak closer to his cold body.  
  
"Until balthazar slipped and killed our snowmen." Sam glared at Balthazar who was being carried by Benny with a wrapped ankle.  
  
"Hey castiel's head made it." Balthazar frowned.  
  
"It wasn't castiel." Dean blushed.  
  
"And my ankle isn't hurt." Balthazar mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"You're not human. You'll be fine in a couple hour-" Sam scoffed.  
  
"Days? Oh no!" Balthazar covered sam's lips hanging over Benny. "Who will take care of me while I heal? Oh! Benny! My poor ankle!" Balthazar acted dramatically as Benny blushed.  
  
"I-i guess I can care for you till you're better." Benny spoke.  
  
"Oh! My hero!" Balthazar blushed nuzzling against him. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm heading to bed. Night guys." Dean rolled his eyes as he laughed walking up the stairs to his room. When he got up the stairs he noticed someone leaning against the wall near his door. Dean brushed some snow from his clothes as he noticed the figure. "Castiel....what are you...?" 

 

Castiel pushed off the wall moving to Dean he caressed dean's cheek.   
  
"You're... so cold..." Castiel whispered. Dean blushed. "Let's get you warm." Castiel softly lead Dean inside his room as he waved his hand and a fire lit. "Why are you so wet?"   
  
"I was...playing in the snow..." Dean breathed shakily as Castiel softly started to take the Dean's cloak off, their bodies so close as the soaked cloak fell to the floor. 

 

Dean breaths were shaky, as he felt castiel sliding his fingers over the buttons on Dean's shirt, castiel pressed against him as he opened Dean's shirt. A cold shiver teased his skin as he felt castiel's lips slid against his neck. Dean closed his eyes, moving his head back to give castiel access. As he felt Castiel moving up sliding his lips up his neck.

 

"Castiel...?" Dean whispered.

 

What had changed? 

 

Here was castiel undressing him, his lips touching his skin, when castiel unbuttoned his shirt completely he pulled the fabric from dean's shirt slowly as though he would stop instantly if Dean asked. Castiel paused letting the fabric fall to the floor, the only sound was the fabric hitting the floor as castiel stared at Dean's lips, Just inches away. 

 

As Dean bit his lip, staring at castiel's lips, as he broke the tension, pushing up on his tippy toes he slammed his lips hard into castiel's. Castiel moaned at the touch, as Dean tangled his hands into castiel's hair being roughly pushed against the bedroom wall as dean gripped him as castiel nipped at his lips, his hands sliding down his body before their tongues touched. 

 

Their heart racing, their bodies intertwined as they held each other close...and indeed Dean got warm.


	6. I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean wasn't expecting to wake up naked in the arms of castiel, but it was nice. Castiel still very much fast asleep as Dean laid curled into him, castiel's face buried in the crook of Dean's neck. He felt safe and comfortable here, but last night when they had sex. He didn't expect castiel to stay around, since he was so conflicted by it earlier. He ran his fingers down castiel's buff arms, feeling his body. 

 

Castiel was so beautiful…

 

"I knew you only liked me for my body." Castiel whispered. Dean jumped slightly looking at castiel who must had woken up by the touch. Castiel's face still buried in Dean's neck, as Dean wanted him to stay there. Castiel's lips brushed kisses against Dean's neck, as Dean shivered.

 

"You found me out." Dean hummed in approval. "Would help if I knew where my glasses ran off too?"

 

"I think you dropped them behind the bed when you rode me last night," Castiel stated. Dean moaned snuggling close to castiel.

 

"I was surprised you weren't a virgin." Dean breathed out.

 

"Why?" Castiel chuckled, dean instantly retracted, not wanting to be creepy by saying he would have recalled a sex scene in this story with the prince.

 

"Better question....what changed since yesterday?" Dean sat up despite Castiel's protest. "You couldn't even kiss me, now you're in my bed, doing much more than kissing?"

 

"...it's...something I should have done long ago..." Castiel cupped Dean's face pulling him into a soft kiss, dean smiled softly kissing him back as Dean moved on top of castiel as they kissed, their bodies reacting as the door was forced open.

 

"Dean! I can't find castie-oh!" Balthazar blinked as the two pulled away from each other moving to cover themselves.

 

"Balthazar!" They hissed at him, as Balthazar put his hands on his hip and smirked.

 

"Oooh. So this was where you were!"  Balthazar smirked as though he just won the jackpot.

 

"Balthazar?! What do you want?!" Castiel covered Dean with the blankets more. Dean's beautiful body naked was only for his eyes, till dean was a lump of blankets with a face.

 

"We have an emergency," Balthazar stated seriously.

 

"What could it possibly be?" Castiel scoffed.

 

"A thief found our castle. We caught him sneaking out. We aren't sure how to access the threat." Balthazar stated. Castiel stood getting out of bed, not caring if Balthazar saw him naked as he dressed.

 

"Castiel?" Dean spoke as castiel waved his hand, glasses appeared in Castiel's hand as he placed it on his face. Dean softly blinked at him as he leaned down kissing him.

 

"Stay here. Let me deal with this. We can talk about everything when I get back." Castiel stated. Dean blinked as castiel fixed his messy sex hair as he walked out following Balthazar. Dean frowned, something wasn't right.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

"How did you find my castle?" Castiel's eyes were dark, as he sharpened a knife next to the man strapped to the chair.

 

"It was a accident! I-i didn't know this was your castle, leviathan!" The thief struggled with his chains, his heart was pounding. Fresh blood covered the floor at his feet, and the apron that castiel wore. The thief's templed poured blood, as he struggled violently with the chains.

 

"You expect me to believe you had no idea this was my castle?" Castiel growled as he finished sharpening the blade.

 

"Please let me go! I-i promise never to tell anyone how I got in!" The man whimpered as castiel grabbed his face hard, enough to bruise.

 

"No one can just get past my spell. Yet you did." Castiel stabbed the knife into the thief's hand, as he screamed. Balthazar looked away, as blood poured down the chair. "How?!"

 

"I-I don't know!" The thief cried out in pain as castiel ripped the blade out as the man whimpered panting in extreme pain.

 

"Why have you come to my castle?!" Castiel stabbed the blade into his shoulder, as the man screamed, blood poured onto the floor as castiel...looked like he enjoyed this.

 

"It ....w...as a...accident..." The man whimpered, as the brutality continued, he knew castiel was growing tired of playing with his victim. He could see it in his face, as castiel bent down looking into his eyes.

 

"Last time. Who do you work for?" Castiel growled as the man weakly shook his head no.

 

"N...o…...on..e..." The man panted. Castiel flipped the blade read to stab it into his heart, when a cloaked man shove castiel roughly back into the wall. Castiel was taken back, but seeing the cloaked figure he got extremely angry. The cloaked figure turned kneeling to him.

 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

 

"P...prince Dean?" The man breathed out in surprise as Castiel pushed Dean out of the way slamming the knife hilt into the guy's head knocking him out.

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Castiel growled at Dean, who was now standing.

 

"THINKING YOU'RE TORTURING A HUMAN BEING!" Dean snapped. "YOU WERE ENJOYING IT!" Dean shoved him again.

 

"Sorry master castiel he barged in!" Balthazar breathed out.

 

"I AM DOING WHAT I CAN TO KEEP US SAFE!" Castiel snapped. 

 

"BY HURTING AN INNOCENT MAN?!" Dean snapped. They both ignored Balthazar. "I DON'T NEED BLOODSHED TO KEEP ME SAFE!"

 

"IF THE KING FINDS OUT SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THEIR DEAD SON IS RUNNING AROUND, YOU WILL BE IN DANGER! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Castiel yelled.

 

"LOST ME? AGAIN?" Dean frowned and castiel knew he fucked up. "I'M NOT THE PRINCE!"

 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Castiel choked out.

 

"Of course you did! Here I thought you might actually like me...but you just like the fact if I shut up and take off my glasses I look like the prince." Tears filled Dean's eyes as he turned to storm off.

 

"Dean! That's not true! Dean I lo-" Castiel grabbed dean's wrist, but Dean whipped around punching him in the jaw. It didn't hurt castiel, but it got the point across as castiel let go out dean's wrist.

 

"If you kill him, I will never forgive you." Dean stormed off.

  
"Shit." Castiel growled and angrily shoved a table over, as Balthazar watched him kind of scared of him. "I needs to fix this...take him to Sam. Tell him he's not allowed to leave the hospital wing." Balthazar nodded as he picked up the limp man carrying him away.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  


"AHHH!" The thief shot up with a cry. Was he still alive? He looked around the hospital wing as he noticed a tall man quickly walking towards him.

 

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here. I'm Sam. I'm your doctor." Sam smiled at him.

 

"H...how long have I...?" Gabriel asked.

 

"A week." Sam smiled. "You're healing quickly....what's your name?"

 

"Gabriel." The man ran a thumb over his cast. "The last thing I remember is prince dean saving me....crazy right?"

 

"Not exactly...who you saw wasn't the prince. He's... A complicated story. His name is Dean. Thanks to him you'll live but thanks to him you'll never leave." Sam asked.

 

"Let me guess leviathan doesn't want the word out about him," Gabriel stated.

 

"No. But its okay. We will make your stay as painless as possible." Sam stated. Gabriel frowned noticeably as Dean popped his head in.

 

"Hey Sam is he- oh!" Dean started. Dean let himself in as Benny trailed behind him. "You're awake!"

 

"Thanks to you," Gabriel spoke. Dean smiled. "I'm Gabriel."

 

"I'm dean, this is Benny. And you already met Sam." Dean spoke.

 

"I did." Gabriel smiled. He was just like the prince, his kindness was always unsurpassed. "...I hope he didn't hurt you. For saving me."

 

"He'd never hurt me that big softy." Dean shrugged off playing the scariest most powerful wizard as a softy. "In fact he's moping around trying to make me forgive him. Puppy dog eyes and all."

 

"Are we talking about the same man? Leviathan?" Gabriel scoffed. "He's a monster. Not a love sick puppy."

 

"I don't believe that." Dean smiled softly as Balthazar entered whispering something into Dean's ear. "Speaking of love sick puppies. I must go. I hope you feel better, Gabriel." Dean turned elegantly leaving as Gabriel stared sadly watching him go.

 

"He's a fool." Gabriel turned looking away.

 

"There's nothing wrong in believing the best in people," Sam stated.

 

"...Fools believe blindly." Gabriel turned over facing the wall. "It's always the fool that dies. Not the villain, not the hero...it's always the fool." Sam was quiet as he turned towards the door.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:** **  
****  
****  
**

"Wow." Dean gasped as he walked out to the courtyard, once a winter wonderland was a spring flower filled garden. Castiel stood in a suit which was a first for dean and which when rereading the book would realize this was the first time in history castiels wardrobe didn't consist of tight pants and a tank top. Benny softly bowed before leaving with Balthazar leaving the two to their make up date. "Spring?"

 

"I thought it might be a nice gesture." Castiel bowed as he held out His hand, as Dean respectfully bowed back taking his hand as they walked down the flowers path.

 

"These are the flowers I use to read in the book. They are beautiful...no wonder the prince loved them." Dean spoke.

 

"Speaking of books..." Castiel walked down the path. "I'm afraid I don't think I am powerful enough to send you home."

 

"Home?" Dean paused stopping as Castiel turned to him.

 

"I know...we discussed you going home in the past. But very strong magic brought you here. I'm afraid it surpasses me." Castiel confessed. Dean looked down.

 

"I...forgot you were looking," Dean whispered.

 

"To be honest, I have been delaying in my search....I..have found myself falling in love with you. Knowing you...might...go..." Castiel cleared his throat. "I don't deserve you. I know that. I have hurt many people. In grief and fear..." He looked into Dean's eyes. "I'm not ready to let you go...but after this last fight...I looked...hard. It looks like a great sacrifice might be required to send you home...one too great to sacrific-"

 

"Castiel I don't want to go home." Dean smiled softly. "I want to stay here, with you." He took castiel's hand. "I want to help you become a better man, the man I find myself falling for...I want to end this curse. End this war. We can restore the kingdom together. You don't have to lock yourself away in fear anymore-"

 

"It's not that simple." Castiel pulled his hand away.

 

"Yes, it is." Dean looked him in the eyes. "You are overthinking this. We just need to sit down and talk-"

 

"I am a monster! They will not just forgive me!" Castiel snapped.

 

"Not unless you give them a reason!" Dean breathed out. "Lift the curse."

 

"What?" Castiel paused.

 

"Lift. The. Curse." Dean moved towards him.

 

"I-I..." Castiel hesitated.

 

"You can." Dean softly took his hand. "Bring the land fresh water again, bring life to the fields..." He intertwined his hands with castiels.

 

"It's...not that simple. Ending the curse...it won't... Change a thing..." Castiel whispered.

 

"It's a start...a way to forgive." Dean softly nuzzled against him.

 

"..." Castiel stared at their hands, intertwined as he softly broke their hands apart to caress Dean's face. Dean smiled softly at him. "You think I can change?"

 

"No." Dean looked into his eyes as he smiled. "I think you already have." Castiel smiled softly running his thumb over Dean's freckle on his bottom lip.

 

"Stop making me fall for you." Castiel chuckled as Dean blinked slowly staring at him lovingly. "...they might take years to forgive me...the king, the kingdom..."

 

"Good thing I plan to be here every step of the way...by your side." Dean chuckled cupping his hand as castiel was quiet as his hands start to glow.

 

"Debt repaid. What is lost, is returned. I return life, as life is returned. Heart for heart, breathe for breathe." Castiel softly leaned down kissing Dean, as Dean returned the kiss as it started to rain. Dean gasped breaking the kiss as rain poured from the sky, the first time rain has ever occurred since the prince's Death. Dean smiled up into the rain, seeing the stars and moon, god, the sky that use to be so black, now shown with stars.

 

"It's so beautiful..." Dean smiled as he laughed.

 

"It is." Castiel smiled his eyes on Dean, it took dean a bit to notice. When he did, he blushed deep red as he pulled castiel into a hug. "It's not going to be instant but after a month the grass will be green,trees full of life, wildlife returned and water will be clear...usable."

 

"I'm proud of you," Dean whispered. 

 

"..it's a small step...I still killed people, I hurt the kingdom, enslaved the people..." Castiel stated hesitantly.

 

"We will work on it...we got forever." Dean smiled as castiel looked into his eyes. "I knew you would break the curse. That's why I wasn't afraid to bring it up."

 

"How can you believe in me so fully...how did you know..." Castiel hesitantly.

 

"You didn't kill the thief...that's when I knew I had nothing to worry about...you are a good man without me forcing your hand...." Dean whispered. 

 

"I love you, Dean no-name." Castiel whispered. Dean laughed softly kissing him once again, holding him close as the rain wet their bodies.

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dick’s POV:**

 

 

 

"My lord! It's raining." Someone screamed. The king sat up from their cave, as he looked towards the entrance, his people were surviving in caves. Eating bugs. Fighting to love another day. Was it really raining?

 

"Rain? Impossible!" Dick spoke.

 

"It never rains here." The second spoke.  People gasped in amazement.

 

"It's against the curse-" Dick spoke confusedly.

 

"Maybe it broke-" Someone stated.

 

"Bite your tongue how could the curse be broken?" Dick snapped.

 

"Maybe the monster is dead?" Another sounded.

 

"No, then the infected would have been released," Dick stated.

 

"True! But then...How can it be...the only thing that could have broken it-" The first sounded again.

 

"Is my son," Dick growled as someone touched his shoulder. "The curse said, 'once dean is returned to him.' "

 

"It can't be. Dean is dead..." The second man spoke.

 

"I knew it was only a matter of time. Before he was able to bring him back." The king grabbed the blade from his holder. "My people! We are weak! Hungry! Cold! The monster who has taken our kingdom, who stole my son and killed him has found a way to pull him from his heaven and imprison him again!”

 

Everyone whispered among themselves, as Dick continued. 

 

“He is throwing it in our faces! He has our food! Our shelter! WE WILL NOT STAND BY ANY LONGER! WE WILL FIGHT AND KILL THIS MONSTER! WHO IS WITH ME?!" The people started to cheer as he raised his sword. He would save Dean, and finally get his revenge.

  
  



	7. spoken tongues

 

 

 

**Dean's POV:**   
  
  


 

"Look! Grass!" Dean smiled as he pointed out the window of the castle, he smiled as castiel watched him fondly. Ever since the curse broke, castiel has felt this weight off his shoulder. He felt freer. Happier. He slid his fingers into Dean's softly as Dean looked back with a small smile. The world around them had started to change along with them. This world was getting better after eighteen years, and it was all thanks to Dean.

 

"The spell is gone. The animals will return and the land will be at it richest." Castiel whispered.

 

"I told you it was worth it." Dean pushed up his glasses.

 

"You were indeed right." Castiel laughed softly kissing his nose as dean looked up at him it was quiet as the sound of a bird chirping filled their ears, looking back towards the window a sparrow flew high in the sky. The first bird to return.

_______________________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Dick’s POV:**

  
  


"Why have you come?" The albino man behind a red mask asked as the king who walked through the forest. The king bowed his head.

 

"You are powerful. You were able to find my son and get past the wizard Castiel's barrier many years ago. I ask only your help in defeating him." Dick stated.

 

"What is it you want out of me, roman?" The albino man spoke.

 

"I want him dead." Dick scoffed.

 

"What do I get in return?" The demon eyed him.

 

"Anything you want." Dick stated, the Demon was quiet.

 

"Your son." The albino man spoke.

 

"W-what?" Dick stated.

 

"I want your son. In return for Castiel's death." The albino demon spoke.

 

"M..my son is dead." Dick whispered.

 

"Ah. Is that how we want to start this? I know of the curse. I know what the price was for its end. Your games will not work here. Do we have a deal?" The albino man spoke. The king looked down as he nodded as the man smirked. "Let me tell you how to kill the wizard..."

__________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  


"Thank you for caring for me..." Gabriel leaned against the wall watching Sam work. Sam turned looking at him.

 

"Thanks for only biting me twice." Sam teased.

 

"I don't like needles." Gabriel laughed watching him.

 

"It's fine. It happens." Sam stated as he turned to look at Gabriel. "As your doctor I ask you to return to your room."

 

"Yeah? As your patient-...okay." he went quiet as he noticed something outside the window. "I'll listen to you. You're lucky you're cute." He mumbled to Sam as he walked back to his room. Closing the door he spoke to no one.

 

"Are you going tell them you hired me?" Gabriel scoffed.

 

"Castiel reacted just how I thought he would." A voice spoke from the shadows.

 

"He almost killed me!" Gabriel crossed his arms.

 

"You were in no real danger. I would have saved you if it was too close." The voice stated.

 

"How can you be sure he wouldn't have killed me?!" Gabriel snapped.

 

"Because Dean acted like I thought Dean would..." The figure stated leaning against the wall. "Can always trust a man with a good heart to do the right thing..."

 

"Then why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Because I can't trust castiel to." The voice whispered.

 

"He trusts you..." Gabriel stated.

 

"I know..." The figure turned and was gone.

__________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

"Twenty three. Twenty four-" Castiel counted.

 

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed as they relaxed in the yard under a tree as Dean laid his head on Castiel's lap. Dean swatted Castiel's pointed finger away.

 

"I'm trying to count your freckles." Castiel laughed. "Now I have to start over." He softly pulled Dean's glasses off to count better. "One. Two-"

 

"Why?" Dean asked.

 

"Because I want to map your freckles as stars. So everyone can admire them." Castiel whispered.

 

Dean smiled softly as he softly cupped Castiel's face kissing him softly. Castiel softly kissed back, closing his eyes enjoying the kiss as the book toppled out of his hands. Dean broke the kiss to reach over and grab it, He always kept it close now and days. 

 

He missed Anna, Bobby, the other kids at the foster home, this was all he had left to remember them. As he reached for the book that laid open on the last page his smile faded, the page that once was now empty now contained two words.

**The End**

Dean froze looking at the words, the book...was ahead. The book had finished itself.

 

"Dean?" Castiel glanced at him noticing Dean's shaking as Dean picked it up.

 

"It finished." Dean softly ran his fingers over the words. "W..what do we do?"

 

"Close the book, dean," Castiel spoke calmly. Dean sat up as he flipped lightly at the new chapters. "There are only a few chapters left. One chapter's called goodbye!" Dean's voice was full of panic.

 

"Dean." Castiel's voice was calm as he wrapped his arms around Dean closing the book.

 

"But-" Dean whispered.

 

"I don't want to know." Castiel smiled softly hugging Dean close.

 

"What if-?" Dean choked out.

 

"Whatever that book says...it's our lives. Maybe it tells a story of you finding someone else, or maybe a story of you going home. ..but I'd like to think Maybe its a story of you and I growing old together." Castiel confessed.

 

"You think?" Dean blushed.

 

"I believe things happen for a reason..." Castiel nuzzled him. "I'd rather experience them, not read them."

 

"But what if we don't like the ending?" Dean spoke. Castiel looked down sadly.

 

"Not all stories end happily ever after, dean." Castiel softly ran his lips over Dean's neck. "We just have to remember the good times, and move on...make your own happy ending."

 

"That's very wise you." Dean smiled softly as he moved to look at castiel completely.

 

"Can't take all the credit. Benny once told me that long ago." Castiel shrugged.

 

"Benny is wise," Dean whispered. Castiel laid Dean back as Dean laughed as castiel started to kiss him. Crawling on top of him he softly tossed the book away. "He is also standing over there." Dean blushed at Benny who stood leaning a bit far away watching a bird nest.

 

"If you keep it down he won't notice." Castiel snickered as Dean kissed him back as he felt castiel slid his hand down his pants.

______________________________________________________________ 

  
  


**Prince Dean’s POV:**

  
  


The castle was dark as the door to the tomb opened, the mourning room lit up as the candles went out and on. As the prince's shoes clicked on the stone floor as he rounded the corner.

 

"Castiel! How did it go with Dea-" The prince stopped dead in his tracks as his smile faded slowly.. He stared into the face he hasn't seen in so long. "D...dad?" Roman dropped his sword as he bolted to his son holding him close. The prince gripped him as tears instantly fell from his face as he squeezed him close. "Dad."

 

"My boy. My baby boy." Dick sobbed holding him close before pulling back to look at him holding his face in his hands. "You haven't aged a day."

 

"You've... Changed...your...gray..." Prince Dean sobbed happily touching his father's face.

 

"You can say Old. I know. Old with time and frowning." The kind laughed. 

 

"Father...how did you find me?" Prince Dean laughed as he cried as did his father.

 

"A old wizard told me of a way to rid of the beast." Dick spoke.

 

"B-beast?" Prince Dean was confused.

 

"Soon you will be free. My little boy. The beast will be dead, and you will be free." Dick stated. Worry fell on the Prince's face.

 

"Father...I'm not real...I'm only an echo...I can never leave this place. In here ...I’m real...you can feel me...touch me...but The real me is dead...it was an accident father..." The prince tried.

 

"No. No." Dick growled grabbing the Prince's wrist roughly.

 

"Father you're hurting me." The prince whimpered.

 

"You'll be free! The beast can not hurt you anymore!" Dick growled.

 

"Father stop!" Prince Dean hit him repeatedly trying to free himself. "I'm not real! I'm dead! I have no body, anymore! I'm not real!" 

 

The prince cried out when he was backhanded in the face. The prince fell to the ground as Prince Dean's lip split open but no blood came out. His lip puffy from the hit. 

 

"You can't bleed if you aren't alive..." The prince spoke spitefully as his father panted in anger.

 

"Good thing your imposter lives then, huh?" The king snapped. Dean sucked in air, his eyes wide in panic.

 

"What...have yo...u done?" Prince Dean whispered. The king for the first time in years smiled.

 


	8. Goodbye

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


"Dean." A voice spoke. Dean shot awake as Castiel laid curled away from him, he blinked in the darkness, though with his glasses slid on he was now seeing a familiar face in the windowsill. Dean sat up rubbing his eyes, it was late.

 

"Balthazar?" Dean whispered.

 

"Can I talk to you dean?" Balthazar asked. 

 

"Can't we talk in the morning?" Dean yawned.

 

"No...I'd... Like to talk to you now...if that's okay?" Balthazar hesitated.

 

"Yeah. I guess. Sure." Dean mumbled as he questioned why Balthazar sounded so serious. "Let me just get dressed...is everything okay?"

 

"Meet me in the garden once your done..." Balthazar mumbled before he left out the window. 

 

Dean turned looking at Castiel's sleeping form, he softly laid a kiss on his shoulder. Before he climbed out of bed, a soft hand slid out to him.

 

"Where are you going?" Castiel mumbled at the missing warmth.

 

"I'll be right back. Keep the covers warm for me." Dean smiled as he slid on his pants. "Do you love me?"

 

"Of course I love you," Castiel mumbled softly to him as Dean paused. 

 

Castiel, he had been broken over and over, but when castiel spoke of love. Dean knew he meant it. He knew castiel had much to work on. He wasn't going to change overnight, but dean just wanted to see the good he had in himself. Dean brought it out in him, reminded castiel he was only human. Dean smiled at him tenderly, but when castiel didn't get a response he frowned still mostly asleep. 

 

"Do you love me too?" Castiel whispered tiredly.

 

"You're going to have to wait for tomorrow to find out." Dean smiled softly as he walked out the door, following the hall to the back stairs. Once he was outside the moon was beautiful out, Dean smiled at the stars as a voice behind him made him turn. "Balthazar. You scared me!"

 

"Accidentally. I promise." Balthazar put his hands up.

 

"What's wrong?" Dean stated seriously.

 

"I..." He was taken back. "Nothing gets past you."

 

"Balthazar. Whatever it is it's okay, you can tell me..." Dean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

"I've...done something...that can't be forgiven..." Balthazar hesitated.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean laughed softly. "What did you do? Take castiel's eyeliner?" Balthazar wasn't smiling and shook his head no.

 

"I'm doing it. Even now...I just...I have no choice...he won't change...I thought...if he had you back...he could change... " Balthazar explained.

 

"B-balthazar?" Dean spoke as Balthazar came clean.

 

"I brought you here. To fix him. But I realized that was a mistake...putting a bandaid on the problem only stops it temporarily... One day you will die...castiel will be swallowed by grief...he will destroy this land and everyone in it once again...this is an endless cycle." Balthazar explained.

 

"Don't think that way... Balthazar the world has changed... He broke the curse! He's getting better! He hasn't hurt-" Dean stated.

 

"I wanted to believe that too. Hired the thief. Brought him here in hopes he could prove castiel has changed...but castiel ...he smiled seeing him...smiled as he tortured him. Broke his bones. I watched him enjoy it. I knew. He hasn't changed one bit..."  Balthazar whispered.

 

"B..Balthazar..." Dean hesitated.

 

"Dean...I've done something terrible..." Dean backed up tears sliding down his face.

 

"What have you done?" Dean whispered.

 

"I told the king's men how to get past the barrier..." Balthazar looked down. "Don't worry. The king doesn't know about you. I'm going to send you home...once they have...done what is needed."

 

"T-they will kill him Balthazar! They are going to kill your king! Your best friend! you're like brother's!" Dean tried. 

 

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! MY BROTHER WILL DIE BECAUSE OF ME! TO SAVE OUR WORLD! I'M DOING THIS TO END THE PEOPLE'S SUFFERING! I CAN'T WATCH MORE PEOPLE DIE!" Balthazar screamed and grabbed his wrist.

 

"BALTHAZAR PLEASE! YOU CAN STOP THIS!" Dean yelled back. 

 

"ITS TOO LATE!" Balthazar tried to explain. Dean struggled in his arms. "I-I-"

 

"Balthazar! You don't have to let him die! We can run! We can run far away! I promise castiel will never hurt another person! Please! Don't be the monster you see him as!" Dean begged. Balthazar was quiet as he thought of Dean's words. 

 

"Being human is forgiving, making mistakes and moving on! Castiel is learning to be human again! He hurt the thief yes! That was wrong! He still learning! The thief is alive! He didn't kill him! He's not condemned!" Dean was in tears. "You letting him die now because he's trying to get better is! Go save him!"

 

"...your right..." Balthazar sucked in air. "I've made a mistake..."

 

"Don't worry, we are all making a lot of those." Dean cupped his face. "Go save him." Balthazar nodded as he readied to change as a blade slammed into his chest and twisted. Dean screamed as blood fell from his lips and Balthazar fell over.

 

"Knew you would betray me!" Dick growled as Dean fell to his knees trying to stop the bleeding.

 

"BALTHAZAR!" Dean sobbed. "Don't die!"

 

"Tell...castiel...I'm...so...sor..." Balthazar coughed as dick roughly grabbed Dean by the hair. Dean scratched and screamed as he was yanked away from the dying man.

 

"CASTIEL!" Dean screamed as he was yanked into the stone tomb.

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Castiel's POV:**   
  
  


Castiel cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his back, he groaned feeling the blood pour as he raised his hand tossing the attacker back. He held his shoulder, the man was aiming for his jugular. How did they get in? Who were these people?! He climbed out of the bed, holding the man in the air. The Men roughly coughed as though being strangled. Castiel watched his bedroom doors slam open.

 

"Castiel!" Benny entered, firing licking some places of the palace, as he looked around. "Where's dean?!" Castiel roughly threw the men out the window, as glass shattered.

 

"I don't know." Castiel groaned as he ripped the blade from his shoulder. "Though if the King's men are here, he must be with the king."

 

"Castiel! Stop you-" Benny tried but blood poured more once the blade was removed, bending down Castel  tossed Benny the book.

 

"I can't fight with it. It needed to go. Keep that book safe. Find Dean." Castiel snapped clothes on as he stormed out the door. Benny went in the opposite direction, as he fought the kings men.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
**Sam's POV:**

The halls were full of fighting as Sam picked up a fallen sword. He had woken to the smell of fire, though he never once held a sword swearing to protect life instead of ending it. He shook as he started down the hall, he had to save who he could!

 

"What are you doing?" Gabriel stood in a nook causing Sam to yelp and drop the blade.

 

"Y-you're still here?" Sam asked.

 

"I couldn't let you just die, doc." Gabriel smiled as he took the blade from the floor. "I owe you a debt."

 

"It's dangerous, you should just go. I need to save who I can and find Dean, Benny and castiel." Sam explained. He heard Gabriel sigh.

 

"Damn you for being nice and cute. Just tell me what to do to help." Gabriel blushed. Sam smiled.

__________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

 

"BALTHAZAR!" Castiel bolted to his weak body, as Balthazar weakly held on. He softly placed his hand on Balthazar's wound. "God...Balthazar! Hold on! I-i think I can still save-"

 

"D..don't..." Balthazar whispered. Castiel started to cry. 

 

"N-no. Please. Don't go..." Castiel sobbed. 

 

"I betrayed you. I'm not worth the tears..." Balthazar wheezed. 

 

"Betrayed?" Castiel sniffed confused.

 

"I...I told the king how to get past the barrier.." Balthazar confessed.

 

"Balthy....why?" Castiel sniffed as Balthazar started to cry.

 

"I..couldn't watch you...break again..." Balthazar sobbed. "I...couldn't watch you become the monster your parents always claimed you to be...I'm sorry..." Castiel's tears fell as he looked at his friend. "But I was wrong...so wrong...I see that now...I know you could never forgive me..."

 

"But I do..." Castiel sniffed kissing his forehead.

 

"Your father has dean...he's in the tomb... Save him..." Balthazar gasped weakly.

 

"I will..." Castiel subbed. "I love you, brother...and I'm sorry..."

 

"Sorry?" Balthazar sniffed as castiel punched him in the face hard knocking him out.

 

"I won't let your stupid ass die." Castiel waved his hand and healed the wound before bolting to the tomb.

________________________________________________________________ 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


"Father stop this!" The prince begged as Dean laid tied to a chair. He was bound and gagged, as he fought the restraints. "Doing this won't bring me back! You'll kill us both!"

"Silence boy!" Dick yelled. The prince tried to untie dean but a protective spell caused him to cry out, as dick slapped him knocking him back. "Try that again, boy!"

 

"Father, what did you do?!" The prince panted holding his face.

 

"I knew you'd be a problem. That demons got a spell on you both! Once I kill him and return you to your body-" Dick explained.

 

"We both can't live in one body!" The prince tried again to get up as Dick secretly grabbed for the king's dagger. "It's not mine! You will kill us both! Please daddy-" The prince cried out as a blade slammed into his stomach, the king looked him in the eyes as he twisted it.

 

"This...was never about you... This is about destroying the monsters weakness...him watching you die again...slowly...painfully...will bring me my revenge...I'm sorry it had to be you but I knew one day you might betray me. The second I took you from your little whore mother Joanna, that you might have too much of her in you to control." The prince fell to his knees as a light started flowing from his belly.

 

"DEAN!" Castiel slammed the door open, seeing the scene. He stared at the prince fading as he watched the light start floating into dean's eyes and mouth. He quickly dodged the sword, as the king started to attack him. He dodged, trying to use his magic but the king was protected. Nothing castiel used, worked on him.

 

Dean started to scream in pain.

_____________________________________________________________ 

**Benny’s POV:**   
  
  


"Sam!" Benny yelled. Sam turned.

 

"Benny!" Sam smiled, as Benny ran up. "You okay?"

 

"Yes, Gabriel kept me safe," Sam explained. Gabriel roughly slammed a soldier back stabbing him.

 

"Have you seen dean?" Benny glanced around. 

 

"N-no. I thought for sure he was with you or castiel!" Sam gasped. 

 

"He's not." Benny growled in worry as the book in his hand started to grow bright.

 

"Benny? Isn't that dean's book?! W-why is it glowing?" Sam asked. Before Benny had time to respond the book grew hot, Benny let go in reaction as it started to float quickly away.

 

"Hurry! Let's follow it!" Benny stated as they started to follow the book. "It might lead us to dean!" Gabriel glanced at Sam before they both followed him.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

Castiel dodged and weaved the king, his powers stopped working he couldn't use them. 

 

What caused his powers to stop working? He looked for a totem that he could be using, necklace? A new item in the room? 

 

His eyes scanned the room as he ducked his head before the blade sliced at him. He needed to help him, he needed to help Dean. As the book slammed into the window distracting the king long enough so castiel could attack. He knocked the king back with a tackle, as he quickly got up taking the sword as he sliced the ropes that held Dean quickly freeing him.

 

"CASTIEL BEHIND YOU!" Dean cried out weakly as he fell onto the floor in extreme pain, as castiel felt the dagger stab into his spine, castiel cried out weakly as the king laughed in his ear.

 

"Once I'm done torturing you " the king laughed. "I'll make you watch as I destroy the thing you love most."

 

"He's y...our s...on." Castiel choked out as the mad king laughed.

 

"No....you are." The king smirked as the sword pierced his belly the king gasped. 

 

Castiel had slammed the blade through his own stomach to stab the king. The king choked out blood as castiel twisted the blade and pulled it out causing the king to fall dead. Castiel stood for a few seconds before falling to his knees as blood fell onto the glowing book. Dean cried out weakly crawling towards him, blood started to pour from Dean's nose as he reached for castiel.

 

"Ca...cas..." Dean softly watched castiel fall onto his side as he lifted himself up enough to hold him as Benny and the group barged in. Benny looked away as Sam looked down knowing there was nothing he could do for the wizard. "Castiel...please don't die..." Castiel weakly looked up into Dean's face as he cough blood smiling softly.

 

"I..can't...protect you...anymore..." Castiel spoke.

 

"Yes, you can...S-Sam can fix you." Dean cried.

 

"Dean ..he's dying." Sam spoke as tears started to flow from Dean's eyes.

 

"No! No! No!" Dean sobbed. "I remember, I remember everything. Our lives when I was the prince! I-i remember everything...please...I love you castiel!"

 

"I wished....I could have lived long enough to give you...the last name...I...don't have one either...but...we could have picked something..." Castiel whispered.

 

"W-we still can..." Dean sobbed holding his face. "We can get married...and we can pick one..."

 

"Marriage?" Castiel coughed weakly.

 

"My land, me-men can marry.." Dean sniffed.

 

"Then...one day I want to visit this land...and marry the ever...li...living shit out of you...okay? You..can't say no." Dean laughed as he cried harder.

 

"Promise me you will." Dean sobbed as he watched castiel's eyes droop. "Castiel?...castiel!" Dean shook him as the book started to vibrate and a wind and light started to pick up as the book started to suck things into it. "CASTIEL!"

 

"DEAN! HOLD ON!" Benny called to him trying to reach him as Dean started to be sucked in. 

 

He gripped roughly to castiel's body but the force as too strong. He tried to hold on gripping castiel's body as it slid on the floor not enough to keep him solid. The last thing he felt was castiel's lifeless hand slip out of his.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

 

**Dean’s POV: Reality**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke cold and wet next to the book by the river, he coughed roughly looking around the muddy river bank. 

 

He was home. 

 

In his same clothes he left in, his glasses muddy next to him as he softly stood, picking up his glasses. 

 

Had it all been a dream? 

 

He felt something in his hand as he looked down at the ring castiel once wore all the time. It must have slipped off...dean was quiet as he made his way towards Bobby's house. The book soggy and wet next in his arms, he knocked on the door. Bobby opened looking at the boy in surprise.

  
  


"Dean? Where have you been?! You were gone all night-" Bobby asked. Dean broke down crying as he slammed bobby into a hug holding him as he cried for hours. Bobby holding him softly unable to stop his tears.

  
  


Castiel was gone and he was never coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! Wow! This has been a ride! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
> Also anyone see the Prince's last words to castiel from the first chapter were included?!  
> Wanted to bring some dread before shit got real ha ha.


	9. and they lived

**First month:**

  
  
  


It was weird being home once again. Dean didn't adjust well. Especially being seventeen again, when he spent almost two years in with castiel. First it was hard, he stopped eating. He just stared out the window holding the book close to his chest as he watched the world outside. They say time heals all wounds...but time only made it hurt worse. Going from falling asleep In the warm arms of your lover to Now...waking up alone crying and screaming. Bobby running in concerned, as he let dean cry out the tears. Anna's worry look of concern. She thought dean was going mad...and sometimes dean wondered that as well.

____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**Four Months:**  
  
  
Therapy. Therapy. Therapy. Definition? Adults paid to judge you. Dean first talked all the time, begging them to listen. To believe him. Bobby did...or so he claimed...but the therapists...Anna was done with his fantasy world begged him to grow up. Therapist never said it, but they thought it. Crazy orphan teen with a vivid imagination wanting attention.... They listened, but dean learned the hard way, silence was the best answer.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________

 

**Eight months:**

  
  
Bobby begged him to write the story, his story. Dean thought he was mocking him. But when dean received a laptop from bobby for Christmas, dean honestly considered typing. It was hard. How do you start? From his beginning? From the princes? Castiels. He wanted this story to tell the story of the man he lost...the man he wished he could hold again.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**One year:**

  
  
A year past since he lost castiel, he wondered always where him and castiel would be now. A year from the date he died. Though the thoughts too painful to think of. He wrote every day, typing it completely out as bobby cared for him. Sucked into the story he wrote out, he wanted the audiences to see the beauty in the man the world couldn't see.

 

________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**One year and four months:**  
  
  
Finishing the story brought tears, acceptance that Castiel was never coming back. The book ended with the words 'castiel was gone, and he was never coming back.' He thought the ending was fitting the end. He stared at the pages in his hands as he cried rereading castiel's death as though he could have changed it. Made it better. But this was the end. Castiel was gone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**One year and eight months:**   
  
  
  
Dean's book. It needed a name. Something that caught the eye but didn't give anything Away. His eyes drifted to the pages, as he touched the words. Blood. The blood of castiel that bounded the king and queen. The stars he saw In castiel's birthmark. Though the stars shine bright with blood. That could work.  
  
______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Two years:**

  
  
  
  
Another year has past and dean was getting his book published. Dean had never felt so proud. Bobby was happy. Anna not so much. She wished Dean would get over this fantasy. They couldn't be real. They couldn't. But they were. Dean knew castiel, Balthazar, benny, Sam...he knew they were real. But he could pretend for her.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Two years and four months:**  
  
  
Best seller! Best fucking seller! Dean was a man. DC. Dean's a famous writer, and the whole world had fallen in love with his story. Fans cosplayed, fans art, fan merchandize? Dean's fan base was large. Bobby helped him keep organized. Book tours. Fan meet and greets. Sliding his finger over the ring on his finger, it was the only thing that kept castiel real to dean. Kept dean from losing him, but the longer without him...the more he started to believe that maybe he made him up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________---

  
  


**Two years and eight months:**  
  
  
  
Conventions with fans view of castiel were far off but dean enjoyed them. Cosplay of the prince, of dean were many. But castiel was the favorite, as was Benny. Though dean was proud castiel gained the spotlight. On the way to the convention meet and greet he found himself bumping into a castiel cosplayer. Besides the fact it was indeed a woman...he could have swore castiel had returned to him. Spitting image, almost accurate to a tee. Dean started to cry. Dean went straight home.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  


 

**Year three:**

 

  
Real Or not, castiel is never coming back.   
  


 

_____________________________________________________

 

 **Year Four:** **  
**  
  
  
  
...was he real? Or....did I make him up?  
____________________________________________________________

 

 **Four years and six months:**  
  
  
"So dean. Twenty one. Single hot bachelor. Best selling author-" The reporter stated.  
  
"Stop you flirt." Dean blushed. The audience laughed at the interview.  
  
"Last question for real this time...who is this castiel? What inspired him? I think we are all curious." The reporter asked.  
  
"Castiel...he's...someone..." Dean paused licking his lips. "Castiel is inspired someone I loved and lost...I...loved him..so much." Dean rubbed his eyes holding the tears in as the audience awhed.  
  
"If he was still here, what would you say to him?" The woman asked.  
  
"...I'd...do. Not say." Dean flirted. The audience whistled.  
  
"Easy tiger." The interviewer laughed. "Alright. That's all the time we have-"  
  
_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**  
  
  
  
Dean packed up his suits, into his suitcase. He was tired he wanted to go home to his apartment. He wanted to sleep. But he had an hour flight and a taxi ride till he was warm in bed. **Knock knock.**  
  
"Dean?" Dean turned his head to see bobby, who had come with him on this trip as his agent, while Anna watched the kids at his foster home house. "Someone is here to see you. His name's mr. Noble. Says he has an appointment with you about making your book into a movie."  
  
"I don't know a Mr. Noble." Dean sighed, sitting up. "Tell him I'm not interested, its too late to talk business."  
  
"Have said you might say that. He said to tell you, that he was the inspiration for the character castiel." Bobby explained.  
  
"Him and everyone else." Dean sighed getting ready to leave as bobby stopped him.  
  
"Just.. See him." Bobby insisted as Dean sighed putting his bag down.  
  
"Alright. Alright. Send him in." Dean moved to sit in his chair facing the mirror as he watched bobby leave before getting distracted by his phone as the door opened and a man stood at the door. Dean didn't look up. "How can I help you, Mr. Noble?" Dean didn't hear him speak as he closed the phone looking up into the mirror. "Mr.-" He paused looking up into the birthmarked eye as Dean instantly turned standing up.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me." The man spoke. Dean didn't respond as Mr. Noble smiled at him. "Sorry for the late meeting, I just couldn't wait for tomorrow." Dean stared into the familiar face of castiel, but his hair was slicked back, a gray suit fit perfectly on his body as the blue eyes smirked back at the frozen writer. "I just...was very intrigued by the character castiel...I wanted your opinion of him. Is he in your opinion...Handsome? Charming? Perfection?"  
  
"Ass." Dean spoke once words spilled out of his mouth.  
  
"Ass?" The man laughed.  
  
"He's an Ass." Dean slowly walked over shaking as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know about him being an ass but I heard he has a nice one." The man flirted.  
  
"Castiel is the biggest piece of shit asshole-!" Dean was slammed into the hardest kiss in his life, castiel's fingers digging into him. As he kissed him harder kissing him for dear life. As he held castiel's face with one hand the other wrapped around castiel's neck. Breaking the kiss to speak in between tiny kisses. "How are you- you died!"  
  
"I didn't die I guess I lived a second long enough to be brought here...when the book swallowed us sending us here...we were all confused. Scared. But we were able to make due...I've...been looking for you...for so long." Castiel stated.  
  
"Us?" Dean asked.  
  
"Benny, Sam, Balthazar, Gabriel...we all made it here...we have been looking for you for so long...thought I'd never see you again." He kissed Dean again as Dean held him tightly. Dean kissed harder, as they held each other, tears sliding down his face.  
  
"Do you love me?" Dean whispered.  
  
"Dean, I love you so much...will you marry me?" Castiel spoke.   
  
"You're going to have to wait for tomorrow to find out." Dean laughed as castiel yanked him hard into a kiss. Holding each other tightly as their bodies found the peace and wonder they had lost. Forever together, though the stars shine bright with blood, they had each other. Till death do them part.  
  
  
  
**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been great guys! I want to dedicate the ending to hearts_reflection, allkindsofcrazythings (Becca22), angels_rdvd64 and you!


End file.
